Academy for Dummies
by I am Kampret
Summary: "Lo enak, badan perkasa, siapapun mau! Lah gue, langsing menawan gini mah susah!"/ "BRUDER! DIE KULICH PISANGZE!"/ "Kulihat kau down, jadi… mau mati bareng?"/ "INI SENJATAMU KAAN!"/ Arc pertama selesai!
1. Our Daily School Life I

Saya emang bejat.. saya harusnya apdet fic saya.. *belaga padahal baru nulis 1 fic* saya emang kancut, silakan aja kakian arak saya di sekeliling desa.. saya pun tanpa malunya menulis cerita yang temanya udah sering dipake.. oh Tuhan salah apa sih pikiran saya? TAT

Sedikit panduan untuk fic ini, monggo disimak..

-Disini pakai sistem asrama, jadi setiap kamar pasti ada beberapa orang disana.

-Ada banyak klub disini dan banyak yang aneh-aneh klubnya, macam Bubuzera Bobo Club. Saya juga gak tau ini klub apaan, di episode 2 Hetalia: The Beautiful World gak dijelasin sih.

-Saya gak bakal nyebutin secara spesifik dimana tempatnya Gakuen Hetalia ini berada, yang jelas ada di pusat bumi! *saya juga gak yakin ada di permukaan atau di inti luar/dalam bumi..*

-Ada banyak OC negara-negara disini, karena makin banyak makin asyik dan guru-guru disini adalah kerajaan-kerajaan kuno yang ehem, termasyhur.

-Saya gak tau mau masukkin kelas apa saja seluruh karakter ini.. jadi jangan sweatdrop kalau mereka semua saya tumpuk dalam 1 kelas ya!

-Karena beberapa hal dan kemalasan saya untuk meresearch, untuk OC negara-negara lain kalo kaco maafin ye.

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Academy for Dummies © anakeren**

**Rated T for some fanservice, dirty thoughts, and a little violence.. onhonhonhon…**

**Character: THE WORLD! XD**

**Genre: Humor/Friendship**

**Warning(s): Saya berani sumpah demi gigi Tukul, saya tidak memiliki apapun kecuali pakaian yang saya kenakan, seekor kacamata, dan seperangkat kompy yang saya klaim punya saya. Fic ini teramat gaje, garing, dan jayus. Kalau anda memiliki jantung yang lemah dan senatiasa memiliki kecendrungan untuk bersikap dramatis, silahkan kembali sebelum anda kejang-kejang. Penulis cerita ini memiliki sense dark humor yang sangat parah dan ingin meminta maaf jika ada joke yang menyinggung perasaan anda. Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Fic ini sangat ancur seperti nilai penulis kemarin, dan tolong jangan sodok saya pake pensil ya…**

**Enjoy the story and please laugh!**

**XXX**

Selamat datang, ya ahli kubur di Gakuen Hetalia! Sekolah asoy geboy, elit dengan fasilitas lengkap yang terakreditasi AA+ diseluruh penjuru bumi dan sempat menjadi sorotan publik karena ada satu siswanya yang bisa meledakkan gedung hanya dengan sepotong scone!

Sekolah yang didirikan dan dikepalai oleh Pak Roman Empire dan wakil berambut pirangnya, Bapak Germania ini, adalah sekolah yang sangat sedikit terjadi kericuhan. Tercatat hanya ada 751 demo, 64 bakar-bakaran dan 2 kasus mobil tinja meledak. Meskipun begitu, kedua kepala dan wakilnya ini selalu selamat karena mereka jarang ada di tempat karena berbgai urusan. Seperti:

1. Tugas dinas ke luar.

2. Maen (congklak) sama cewek, khusus buat Pak Roman Empire.

3. Yang paling sering, tanding maen game Mario Tegbros: The Golden Plumber.

Sekolah cantik dengan murid-murid yang memikat hati semua fangirls dan penuh dengan fanservice yaoi yang bisa membuat semua hati fujoshi menjerit-jerit gembira, semua itu ada di Gakuen Hetalia! Selain dengan pemandangan keluar yang menawan, asrama high-class, kelas-kelas yang luas dan lengkap fasilitasnya, kolam renang yang bersih, taman, hutan kecil, danau buat orang pacaran, tempat ibadah, dan lobang kakus yang sudah di vote sebagai lobang kakus terbau yang pernah ada!

Di sekolah ini ada banyak klub yang sudah mengukir prestasi yang gemilang. Contohnya Klub Surat Kabar yang berhasil menulis koran terbaik dalam 1 periode Zaman Es, yang satu edisinya berisi tentang makalah 'Nafsu Homoseksual dalam diri Lelaki Muda dan Pasangan Yaoi Potensial' yang dibuat oleh seorang siswa dari Jepang yang notabene sangat laku terjual, terutama di kalangan cewek-cewek.

Ada juga sebuah panduan singkat bagaimana memikat cewek oleh seorang Italia yang baik hati dan gemar menabung pasta diperut. Edisi itu sangat laku terjual dikalangan para JONES (JOmblo ngeNES) yang desperate mencari pacar, beberapa menyerah karena ternyata panduan itu hanya bekerja pada cowok-cowok unyu nan ganteng.

Ada lagi salah seorang siswa dari Jerman yang menulis sebuah laporan berjudul 'Trauma Masa Kecil yang Diterima jika Kakak Lelakimu Terlalu Sering Membanggakan Dirinya Sendiri yang Payah' edisi itu sempat mengundang banyak belasungkawa dan tatapan serta perkataan yang menyatakan keprihatinan sama si siswa dari Jerman ini dan sempat menjadikan kakak lelaki si siswa ini menjadi pesohor setempat dan cemoohan dari siswa-siswa Gakuen Hetalia. Bahkan burung si kakak lelaki ini sempat meninggalkannya selama 7 hari.

Selain Klub Surat Kabar, ada lagi Klub Soviet yang sudah hancur, membuat si ketua klub ini selalu mencoba menarik banyak siswa kedalam klubnya, terutama anggota Klub Paduan Suara yang bekas antek-anteknya. Ada lagi Klub Gourmet yang merupakan pencinta coretwanitacoret makanan, mereka hanya menerima orang dewasa yang cinta makanan dengan setulus hati tapi mereka selalu melarang seorang murid berkebangsaan Inggris untuk masuk ke klub mereka dan bahkan sampai memblacklistnya.

Selain Klub Soviet, Paduan Suara, dan Gourmet, ada lagi Klub Siesta yang kerjaan utamanya adalah tidur siang. Bahkan salah seorang anggotanya berhasil kencing berdiri sambil tidur. Rupanya murid asal Spanyol ini ketiduran sewaktu kencing karena saat ia lepas hajat, saat itulah waktu siestanya. Kalian masih bisa melihat video tersebut di Redtu- maksud saya Youtube. Kalau belum dihapus paksa sama pacar sang cowok Spanyol yang tsundere.

Ada lagi Klub Sihir. Klub yang melakukan tindakan-tindakan gelap yang berhubungan dengan sihir. Mempraktikkan sihir hitam dan terlarang, menghisap darah manusia dan memanggil siluman-siluman terkutuk dari dunia bawah. Walaupun aslinya mereka hanya melakukan sihir untuk pernikahan yang harmonis, ramalan cinta, sebuah doa yang baik dimana engkau menyamar sebagai seorang penyihir berkaca mata dan memiliki luka di kening dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan ajib mereka.

Selain itu, masih ada lagi Klub Hero kepunyaan seorang bocah enerjik dari AS yang sepertinya mengidap penyakit cacing kepanasan. Dan sebuah klub aneh yang dikecualikan oleh Klub Surat Kabar, Bubuzera Bobo Club. Jangan tanya itu klub apa dan siapa anggotanya. Penulis berasumsi mungkin klub itu kegiatannya adalah- ya sudah, lupain aja.

Ya ahli kubur, marilah kita mulai cerita sesungguhnya fic ini dengan sebuah umpatan setulus hati.. mengumpat.. dimulai!

**XXX**

"Pelajaran pertama apaan?" tanya Prussia pada Spain.

"Seinget gue olahraga sama Pak Polis Sparta." jawab Spain sambil memakan tomat ranum yang baru saja dipetik dari kebun Sp*ngebob.

"Mampuss…" desah Prussia perlahan.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Spain sambil melempar bungkus churros ke sembarang tempat.

"Baju gue ketinggalan di asrama.."

"Ambil lah Pru, lo mau ditendang ke black hole?" tanya Spain.

"Tapi masalahnya kunci asrama kita ada sama France. Dan lo tau dari tadi dia kagak ada.. dobel mampus dah gue." kata Prussia sambil jedotin palanya ke tembok.

"Biasanya juga lo manjat jendela. Masa gak ada inisiatif sih?" kata Spain heran, biasanya otak Prussia selalu memiliki banyak akal, seperti ketika Prussia mengusulkan seluruh kelas untuk foto bersama telanjang yang disambut dengan sambitan kejam semua orang.

"Iya, gue tau. Tapi setelah kepergok sama Pak Carthage, gue langsung insaf gak mau manjat jendela lagi. Dia nyuruh gue lari-lari tengah malem di kuburan dan gue nonton film-film thriller selama seharian penuh. Trauma gue." kata Prussia lesu mengingat pengalaman kelamnya bersama Pak Carthage.

"Kenapa gak ambil aja kunci cadangan di kantor guru? Lo kan juga sering begitu, selain ngebobol pintu pake kapak." kata Spain sambil memandangi kuku-kukunya yang kotor sehabis garuk-garuk tanah.

"Iya, tau gue. Tapi terakhir kali gue ketauan sama Pak Kievan Rus. Dia nyuruh gue dateng ke konser Justin Bibir dan gue harus dengerin lagunya sampai seminggu. Dan tiap malem gue harus nonton Twologht. Mending dengerin Karl Mayar sambil dihajar Hungary deh, hii!" kata Prussia sambil bergidik ngeri, bulu kuduk dan bulu hidungnya berdiri semua dengan khidmat.

"Udah, lo ijin aja ke kantor perawat. Lagian hari ini kita marathon kok. Lo beruntung banget, bray." kata Spain sambil menepuk pundak Prussia dengan muka penuh simpati.

"Hari ini kita marathon? Kok gue gak tau?" tanya Prussia cengok.

"Kan waktu pengumuman lo lagi disetrap nyuci WC laki-laki ama Bu Britannia." kata Spain mengingatkan.

"Iya ya.. tunggu dulu! Kok lo gak ngasih tau gue waktu gue udah selesai?!"

"Gue lupa~ Naa, Pru, tolong turunin kapak itu ya?"

"Kalian masih ngomongin tentang marathon? Kan hari ini Pak Sparta gak masuk, kena penyakit Flu Dugong-dugong. Kalian gak tau?" kata Austria pada dua anggota BTT yang terdengar kehebatannya sampai ke rumah Pak Ahmad Somad.

"Ci- ciyuss?" tanya Spain dan Prussia barengan dengan tampang monyet Ragunan yang katanya punya pusat primata terbesar.

"Iya. Prussia, turunin kapak itu atau kau harus menghadap Pak Kievan Rus sekarang." kata Austria tenang sambil berlalu kedalam kerumunan orang yang sedang bermain gaple sambil makan singkong dan ngunyah sirih.

"Asik, gak jadi marathon!" sorak Prussia katrok.

"Yah, gak jadi gendong Romano kalo capek deh…" keluh Spain pelan. Tapi tidak cukup pelan karena sebuah tomat langsung mendarat dengan mulus di mukanya.

**XXX**

"Hei, hei, Japan, Aniki, lihat aku jawab apa nomor 4 sama 5!"desis South Korea pelan pada teman sebangku dan pemuda didepannya.

"Emang kau jawab apa, aru?" tanya China pelan pada Korea. Japan mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati LKS Korea.

"Nih! Liat sendiri! Jangan kejang-kejang ya, da ze!"

Di LKS Olah Raga halaman XX nomor 4 dan 5 essay, Korea menjawab dengan sebagai berikut:

4. Apa saja teknik mengontrol dan menendang bola yang melambung?

Jawab: Teknik tendangan Kapten Tisubasah.

5. Sebutkan teknik tendangan yang sulit dan perlu berlatih tekun!

Jawab: Teknik menendang hingga keluar macan sambil salto sambil breakdance.

"Pfft! Parah banget! North Korea, Hong Kong, Taiwan, lihat nih!" kata China heboh. Japan kehilangan kotak suaranya gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa-ketiwi.

"Apaan?" tanya ketiga bocah yang tadi dipanggil China, mereka beringsut mendekat dan membaca jawaban South Korea. Alhasil, grup Asia Timur kejang-kejang di lantai gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa.

"Wkwkwkwkwk, banyak yang ketawa ama lelucon gue, da ze!" kata Korea mesum.

"Mereka kenapa tuh?" tanya France pada England.

"Who knows?" kata England khidmat sambil menyisip tehnya.

"Lo ngapain minum teh di dalem kelas?!" kata France jijay.

"Well, who knows?" kata England dengan sok misterius.

"…"

"Kalian! Ngapain kalian ketawa sambil kejang-kejang di dalem kelas! South Korea! Kamu udah selesai ngerjain tugas?!" Pak Germania yang sedang sial menggantikan Pak Polis Sparta yang sedang kena Flu Dugong-dugong berteriak ke arah China dkk.

"Udah, pak!" jawab Korea santai.

"Bawa buku kamu kesini, bapak mau periksa!" bentak Pak Germania galak.

"Siap, da ze!" Korea berjalan ke meja Pak Germania dan meletakkan LKS miliknya dan kembali lagi ke bangku yang ditempatinya bersama Japan.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan sunyi, sampai ketika Japan menepuk pundak Korea, "Korea…" kata Japan dengan campuran muka nahan ketawa dan prihatin.

"Kenapa, da ze?" tanya Korea acuh tak acuh.

"Tadi.. jawaban yang buat lucu-lucuan itu.. udah diganti belom?" tanya Japan sambil nahan ketawa.

"Eh?" Korea cengok dan mikir bentar.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

76586456772 detik…

Saking lamanya narator yang lama harus diganti dengan narator yang baru.

"BELOM!" jerit Korea lebay.

"BWAKAKAKAKAKAKAK! MAMPUS!" Japan ketawa dengan suara villain.

"Mampus gue! Ya ampyun, tolong siapapun hilangkan gue dari muka bumi, da zeee!" teriak Korea sambil jedotin palanya ke meja kayu yang dipenuhi dengan tulisan-tulisan norak.

"Liat dulu tuh, muka Pak Germania!" kata Japan sambil menunjuk muka wakil kepsek tersebut. Mukanya tampak gak terkesan.

"Mampus!"

"Korea, harap melapor ke kantor bapak saat istirahat. Sepertinya kamu butuh nasihat untuk tidak bermain-main dengan jawaban." Pak Germania berkata dengan datar dan meletakkan LKS Korea di bangkunya.

"Oke, da ze…" Korea berkata lesu sambil diiringi BGM ketawa Japan. *Catatan: Penulis benar-benar menjawab soal diatas dengan jawaban Korea dan lupa mengganti jawaban dan benar-benar jedotin pala ke meja.*

**XXX**

"Bu, saya kemaren lupa ngumpulin tugas Matematika. Boleh kumpulin sekarang?" tanya America dengan suara dan tampang bishie pada Bu Britannia yang terkenal sadis dan tsundere.

"Nggak boleh! Kamu harus disetrap karena telat mengumpulkan tugas! Ayo, pergi!" kata Bu Britannia tegas.

"Pergi kemana bu? Ke pelukan ibu?" kata America dengan muka ganteng terbaiknya. Di belakang sana France dan Prussia ketawa ngakak.

"Kamu! Berani ya sama guru! Kamu harus bersihin taman, sekarang!" Bu Britannia blushing dikit dan menjatuhkan hukuman membersihkan taman seluas 3 hektar yang terkenal berhantu kepada America.

"Tapi, saya maunya membersihkan kegelisahan dari hati kamu…" America dan tawa BTT semakin menjadi. Bahkan America sempat-sempatnya memegang tangan Bu Britannia.

"Dasar gila!" kata Bu Britannia, ia buru-buru menarik tangannya dari tangan America.

"Iya bu, saya gila karena ibu membuat hati saya gila." America menggila, ia menggigit sekuntum mawar merah coretyangkauberikanpadakucor et.

"Kamu nggak perlu bersihin taman lagi, kamu harus bersihin seluruh sekolah ini dalam waktu satu malam!"

"Bu, kalau ibu mau saya buatkan ibu 1000 candi dan sebuah perahu besar, saya akan buatkan.." America mempraktekkan gaya menjerat cewek yang ia pelajari dari India, nari-nari dengan sebuah tiang di depan cewek inceran. India dengan senang hati menyanyikan lagu favoritnya Kuche Kuche Hotahe.

"Kuche Kuche Hotaheeee~~" India menyanyi dengan nafsu. Diiringi oleh tawa dan background dance oleh murid-murid laen. BTT ketawa ngakak sambil nari dan nyanyi di belakang America.

"Tralalalalala~" America menyanyi dan berputar-putar di sekeliling tiang yang ada graffiti besar dengan tulisan 'HERO' warna merah dan sebuah elang makan burger diatasnya. Japan merekam dengan birahi tinggi.

"Ibu Britannia yang paling cantik.. bolehkah saya mengumpulkan tugas matematika?" kata America dengan ganteng saat momentnya disangka sudah pas. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Bu Britannia sesuai dengan saran France-niichan.

"KYAAAA! SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" jerit Bu Britannia pasrah, "ENGLAND, TOLONG SAYA!" seru Bu Britannia pada adik lelakinya England yang beralis tebal.

"Siap, sister!" England yang dari tadi diam melihat perilaku America, bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghajar sang Hero dengan sebuah pedang Excalibur, di sebelahnya ada seorang singa bernama *beep* dari dunia di balik lemari Nar*ia.

"Iggy… bleph!" America kehabisan nafas setelah disumpel dengan scone kebanggaan England.

"Scotland, Ireland, Wales, tolong gue! Si keparat ini telah mencoba menodai kakak perempuan kita! HAJARRR!" seru England dengan semangat, ia meniup terompet Ratu Sus*n dari dunia N*rnia.

"Siap!" ketiga saudara England yang telah terpanggil, menyerang America dengan kekuatan bulan.

"HAAAA! FOR NAR*IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"FOR AS*ANNNNNNNN!"

JEBLAGH!

"For…. my life…." itulah perkataan terakhir America sebelum ambruk ke lantai kelas dengan tidak elit.

"We did it! We saved our sister from that bloody git! Long live our sister!" teriak Ireland.

"YEAHH!"

Sementara murid-murid lain, terlepas dari empat bersaudara beralis tebal, sang Hero gadungan, dan sang guru matematika tsundere, sedang sweatdrop dengan dahsyatnya. Beberapa sempat menggelepar di lantai kelas.

**XXX**

Indonesia paling seneng main game, dia udah jamah semua game yang pernah ada. Mulai dari Minesweeper yang sangat susah sampai game R18, udah dia mainin. Namanya juga gamer. Meskipun dia sering kalah sama anak SD dulu sebelum ke Gakuen Hetalia, yang penting dia gamer. Tapi, dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan mengalami kejadian seperti dalam game. Tapi dia tetep berharap, dan hari ini, harapannya terkabul.

Tiba-tiba saja, perjalanannya ke toko buku berubah jadi… seperti di GTA.

Salahkan supirnya. Seorang cewek manis bernama Philippines. Ya, cewek.

"PHILIPPINES! ITU TUKANG BATAGOR KENAPA KAMU LINDES?!" jerit Indonesia lebay sambil menggengam sabuk pengaman lapis 7.

"…"

"JONO, TEMEN MAEN LAYANGAN GUE! DIA MENTAL KE KALI!"

"."

"AWAS MEPET! ADA MOBIL KODOK!"

"…"

"ADA VOLDEMO-"

"Kuya (big bro), diem dong, aku gak bisa konsentrasi."

"Oh, maaf."

"Gak apa-apa kok."

…

"ITU PALANGNYA PATAH, TURUNIN KECEPATANNYA!"

"…"

"KITA BACKFLIP DIATAS KALI!"

"… kuya, kita udah sampe di toko buku."

"Oke deh."

"Tapi ada masalah.."

"Apaan?"

"Aku gak bisa parkir pantat."

"Maju kedepan mobilnya, terus kalau udah lurus kamu mundur."

"Aku ngerti!"

5 menit berlalu, mobil nggak bisa parkir dengan bener. Philippines frustasi, Indonesia ngelus dada sambil memikirkan enaknya menggrepe dada cewek.

"Kuya, bantuin! Aku frustasi nih, masa gak bisa terus?!"

"Pertama-tama, kamu maju dulu. Carany-"

"DIEM LO! GUE PUSING NIH GAK BISA TERUS! GAK BISA KONSENTRASI TAU GAK?!"

"Maaf.."

'Emang dia lagi PMS atau semua cewek waktu nyetir pasti labil?' pikir Indonesia.

Setelah kendala parkir pantat selesai, mereka masuk ke toko buku. Iya, segala kegilaan tadi hanya untuk ke toko buku. Philippines mencari buku yang ia inginkan sementara Indonesia berdiri cengok di depan tumpukan buku. Saat iseng-iseng melihat buku didepannya, yang ternyata berjudul Kam*sutra, buku yang di-recommended sama India, dia buru-buru mengecek dompetnya. Naas, ternyata kosong. Dia hanya bisa memandang buku itu dengan hampa dan menunggu Philippines kembali. Jika gadis manis itu kembali, neraka ronde kedua akan segerea dimulai.

Dan, oh, itu dia! Nereka ronde 2, mulai.

"PHILIPPINES! KAMU HANCURIN HALTE BUS LAGI!"

"KUYA, ADA PIRANHA DI TENGAH JALAN!"

"KANCUT BABI LO BRAZIL, NGELEMPAR PIRANHA LAGI!" Indonesia berteriak ke sosok pemuda di jalan yang tertawa dengan nistanya.

"KUYA, DI BELAKANG KITA ADA MOBIL POLISI!"

"KENAPA KAMU LINDES?!"

"Sori, refleks!"

"Refleks apaan?! Ah… KITA NYEBUR KE KALI!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Indonesia terbangun di tengah pelajaran IPA bersama Bu Gallia. Ia yang tadinya keringet dingin akibat perjalanan bersama Philippines menghembuskan nafas lega. Ternyata cuma mimpi toh. Ia memusatkan perhatian kepada pelajaran, bahkan belajar terlihat lebih ramah daripada mimpinya. Ketika ia sedang berkonsentrasi dan bersyukur, sebuah kertas melayang ke mejanya- yang tentu saja langsung Indonesia buka. Kertas tersebut berisi-

'Kuya, nanti temenin aku nyetir ke toko buku ya? Philippines.'

"Bodo ah."

**XXX**

Saya bikin fanfic baru lagi… Dengan ide paling gak original… saya mau harakiri pakai spidol snowwoman nih…

Oke deh, gimana kabar ente semua? Saya lagi stres nih, gara-gara TO terus menerus. Aku ingin segera lulus dan kembali nonton anime tanpa perlu belajar! Saya tau 'Gallia' itu julukan bangsa Romawi pada bangsa Gaul. Tapi masa saya sebut Bu Gallia 'Bu Gaul'?! Mirip nama penyanyi dangdut itu mah! Oke deh, sekarang saya akan menceritakan beberapa asal-usul ide cerita disini, cekidot!

Soal cerita Prussia, saya ingin banget yang punya dialog pertama itu Prussia dan jadilah ini. Cerita South Korea, saya bener-bener jawab soalnya dengan jawaban itu. Emang ngenes banget sih. Cerita America, saya lagi berusaha tidur suatu malem dak kepikiran tentang guru tsundere. Saya gabungin ke England dan setelah blabla, jadilah ancestor England, alias Britannia yang saya jadiin tumbal bersama America. Cerita tragis Indonesia dan Philippines menyetir, benar-benar terjadi antara kakak perempuan saya, pacar lelakinya dan saya saat akan membeli buku. Meskipun saya akui saya sedikit hiperbola, tapi kakak saya bener-bener nyetir kayak supir angkot dan ketragisan insiden parkir pantat beneran terjadi.

Indonesia dan cameo Brazil itu cowok sedangkan Philippines cewek. Philippines manggil Indonesia 'kuya' karena… saya punya insting kalau dari **MARITIM** ASEAN Indonesia-lah yang paling tua. Java man dan Flores man atau Trenggiling man lah. Saya males riset. Tapi meskipun saya salah, saya akan tetep membuat Indonesia dipanggil 'abang', 'mas', 'kuya' atau apalah sama negara maritim ASEAN lain, kecuali tetangga dekat kita. You-know-who lah.

Saya harap ada yang sudi ketawa baca fic ini, apalagi yang lagi sedih rambutannya di colong, buka FFn, ketemu fic ini, ketawa, senyum lagi, hajar orang yang colong rambutan pakai bambu runcing. Gitu-gitu lah.

Oke deh, saya pamit dulu ya~

Ada yang mau berkeluh-kesah sebentar? Onhonhonhon~


	2. Our Daily School Life II

Saya apdet! Hore! Hore! Hore! Ocehannya lanjutin dibawah aja, biar anda semua tidak bosan dengar curahan gaje saya!

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Academy for Dummies © anakeren**

**Rated T for some fanservice, dirty thoughts, and a little violence.. onhonhonhon…**

**Character: THE WORLD! XD**

**Genre: Humor/Friendship**

**Warning(s): Saya berani sumpah demi gigi Tukul, saya tidak memiliki apapun kecuali pakaian yang saya kenakan, seekor kacamata, dan seperangkat kompy yang saya klaim punya saya. Fic ini teramat gaje, garing, dan jayus. Kalau anda memiliki jantung yang lemah dan senatiasa memiliki kecendrungan untuk bersikap dramatis, silahkan kembali sebelum anda kejang-kejang. Penulis cerita ini memiliki sense dark humor yang sangat parah dan ingin meminta maaf jika ada joke yang menyinggung perasaan anda. Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Fic ini sangat ancur seperti nilai penulis kemarin, dan tolong jangan sodok saya pake pensil ya…**

**Enjoy the story and please laugh!**

**XXX**

Ah.. Gakuen Hetalia, tempat sekolahnya personifikasi negara-negara.. Tempat dimana kericuhan sudah sangat sering terjadi. Sekarang, murid-murid sedang bergegas mengikuti pelajaran pertama, IPA bersama Ibu Gallia. Beberapa anak tampak sedang berlatih untuk band mereka- yang instrumennya terdiri dari ember sebagai drum, sapu sebagai gitar, spidol sebagai mic dan meja sebagai keyboard. Selain itu, beberapa anak memainkan laptop mereka dan kita bisa menebak apa yang mereka lihat dari mimisan mereka. Beberapa anak membaca buku, buku komik. Sedangkan yang lainnya ngalor ngidul gak jelas.

Semua kegilaan dan latihan band terhenti saat Ibu Gallia memasuki kelas dengan anggun dan lemah gemulai, membawa tas mahal dan satu file cokelat yang tebel. Dia duduk di meja dan memanggil sang ketua kelas, Germany, untuk menyiapkan kelas.

"Bersiap!" seru Germany tegas.

"Siap.." anak-anak dengan letoy menjawab.

Tidak puas, Germany berteriak lagi, "BERSIAP!"

"SIAP!"

"Saudara-saudara, sebelum pelajaran dimulai, marilah kita berdoa dalam hati menurut kepercayaan dan agama masing-masing. Berdoa dalam hati, mulai."

Seisi kelas sunyi senyap, semuanya terlihat berdoa dengan khusyuk. Meskipun kelihatannya berdoa dengan serius, masih perlu diuji apakah mereka emang bener berdoa atau mikirin hasil kawin silang dari Transformar dan mutan gorila.

"Berdoa selesai. Memberi salam!"

"Selamat pagi, Ibu Gallia!"

"Selamat pagi anak-anak! Hari ini ibu punya kejutan, lho!" kata Bu Gallia.

"Apaan bu?!" jawab anak-anak antusias. Beberapa murid menyangka bahwa mereka akan praktek Bab Reproduksi.

"Kalian ada ulangan!"

"YAHH!"

"Lah, bu, kok gak dikasih tahu sebelumnya sih?" tanya Japan mewakili teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Kan kalian seharusnya belajar tiap malam, harusnya kalian udah siap dong!"

"Kalau gitu, materinya apa, bu?" tanya Estonia.

"Kita akan refresh materi yang lama banget. Hewan, tumbuhan dan reproduksi!"

'Reproduksi…' semua anak cowok menyembunyikan tawa mereka dengan cara menutup mulut dengan tangan.

"Jangan ketawa." kata Hungary sambil mengangkat frying pan-nya.

Sebagai penekanan, ia melempar Prussia yang duduk tidak jauh darinya kedepan kelas, dimana Taiwan dan Seychelles sudah berjaga di depan dan bersiap menyiksa Prussia. Belgium dan Vietnam ikut kedepan dan membantu menyiksa Prussia. Semua murid cewek menyemangati dan bersorak. Cowok-cowok sweatdrop, apalagi setelah mereka dasar kalau Finland membelot dan ikut menyemangati cewek-cewek dalam menganiyaya Prussia.

"Anak-anak, ulangan akan segera dimulai. Tutup buku kalian." Bu Gallia berkata tanpa memperhatikan Prussia yang nyawa di ujung tanduk.

"Iya, bu."

"Bu Gallia, Prussia gimana?" tanya Spain sambil menunjuk Prussia yang nyaris mati. Mukanya nista dan bajunya bagai habis diserang beruang sehabis dangdutan.

"Suruh dia ikut ulangan." kata Bu Gallia datar sambil membagikan ulangan.

"Ulangan IPA dimulai, soal ada 20 butir isian." kata Germany sang ketua kelas dari bangkunya.

Seluruh kelas mengerjakan dengan sangat tenang, suara pensil beradu dengan kertas menimbulkan simfoni penggugah jiwa. Suasana tenang meskipun seorang siswa Korea terus menerus berdesis, "Opp.. Opp.. Oppa Gangnam Style! HEYY, SEXY ANIKI! OPP.. OPP.. OPP OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" yang disambut oleh benturan wok oleh seorang pelajar berkebangsaan Cina.

Spain, yang dengan sudah selesai mengisi nama dan nomor absen, mulai membaca soal pertama. Ada gambar kaktus dan taco photobomb disampingnya. Pertanyaanya adalah: Apakah fungsi yang ada dalam gambar disamping? Tanpa pikir panjang, Spain langsung menjawab, 'Tentu saja jadi trademark mantan bawahanku Mexico!'

Sementara itu, Japan sudah beranjak ke soal kedua di sisi lain kelas. Ada gambar gurita dan soal menanyakan fungsinya. Japan menjawab, 'Komponen utama dalam hentai.' Ia terdiam sebentar, agak ragu sebelum menambahkan jawabannya, 'Serta sebagai kasir di Krusty Krob.'

Soal ketiga adalah menanyakan bahan pembuat pupuk alami, Denmark dengan sangat straight-forward menjawab, 'Dari tokai hewan.'

Soal keempat kita beralih ke France, pertanyaannya adalah contoh metamorfosis sempurna. France, menjadi om-om doyan cinta, menjawab dengan sahaja, 'Mereka yang telah bermetamorfosis sempurna adalah mereka yang telah merasakan manis-pahitnya cinta dan menghargainya, mon amour.'

Soal nomor lima, 'Jelaskan bagaimana terjadinya menstruasi!' England tersedak teh ketika membaca soal ini, dia baru saja hendak menjawab dengan blabla ketika insting gentlemen membimbingnya ke jawaban permanennya, 'Seorang gentleman tidak akan membicarakan hal yang sangat private tentang wanita! Tertanda, Sir England.'

Nomor enam, tampaknya Belgium kesusahan menjawabnya. Pertanyaan yang menanyakan tentang ciri-ciri fisik lelaki yang sudah pubertas. Akhirnya Belgium melakukan cara kotor. Ia menyontek kepada kakaknya sendiri!

"Psst, nii-chan, apa ciri-ciri fisik lelaki yang sudah puber?" tanya Belgium pelan.

"Ini kan gampang! Masa gak tau?!" Netherlands kaget.

"Aku kan cewek! Udah, apaan jawabannya?"

"Wani piro?"

Belgium facepalm, "1 dollar."

"10."

"2!"

"Buat adekku tersayang 8 dollar deh."

"Iya deh, pelit."

"Hohoho! Jawabannya itu tumbuh rambut di daerah tertentu!"

"Daerah mana?"

"Desa Sukamundur." kata Netherlands iseng.

"Oh.. makasih, nii-chan!"

"Tunggu! Kau beneran nulis itu?!"

Nggak ada jawaban, kecuali tatapan curiga Bu Gallia. Kasihan Belgium (dan Netherlands).

Para murid menjawab dengan muka tekun dan ketika 20 menit berlalu, Ore-sama Prussia selesai pertama dan dengan muka sok awesome ia mengumpulkan jawaban, disusul beberapa murid lain dan kurang dari 5 menit, semua sudah mengumpulkan ulangan. Diakhir pelajaran, semua ulangan sudah dibagikan kepada empunya.

"Dapet berapa lo?" tanya Spain pada Prussia, ia heran kenapa Prussia bisa ngumpulin paling cepet.

"Nilai lo liat dong." kata France, ia sama-sama bingung seperti Spain.

"France.. Spain.. gue gak tau gue harus seneng atau sedih kalau gini.." Prussia memandang mereka dengan muka penuh haru. Ia meletakkan kertas ulangannya di meja.

Mereka bertiga memandang kertas ulangan Prussia yang bernilaikan 69 dan tulisan rapi Bu Gallia yang terbaca, 'Temui saya di kantor saat pulang sekolah!'

"Kalau gue dapet itu.." kata Spain sambil melihat kertas ulangan Prussia dengan muka serius.

".. Gue bakal sangat yakin ini semacam.. kau tahu lah.." lanjut France. Mereka bertiga diam.

"Jadi.." kata Prussia serak.

"Selamat bro, lo udah gede sekarang, abang France bangga banget ama lo!"

"Bro, ternyata lo duluin kita berdua ya! Coba gue sama Romano bisa kayak gitu!"

"Ah, lo berdua najis tingkat olimpiade! Hu.. hiks!"

"Jangan nangis, sahabatku!"

"Fusosososo!"

"Untung gue sohiban ama lo berdua!"

"Oh, so sweet!"

"Sok unyu lo bro, onhonhonhonhon!"

**XXX**

"Bu, saya izin ke kamar mandi." kata Myanmar kepada Bu Ancient Egypt guru sejarah.

"Ya, silahkan, jangan lama-lama." jawab Bu Ancient Egypt.

Myanmar berjalan di koridor menuju kamar mandi laki-laki, begitu masuk dan menyadari betapa sepi dan lengangnya kamar mandi. Myanmar lansung rileks dan buang hajat dengan santai, sepenuhnya menghiraukan bunyi ritsleting celana diturunkan dari salah satu dari empat stall di belakangnya.

Ketika ia sedang mencuci tangan , ia melewatkan kilatan seorang bocah yang memasuki stall dengan terburu-buru. Ia mengeringkan tangan dan keluar dari stall, hanya untuk menyadari setelah 6 langkah bahwa ia kebelet buang feses. Ia memasuki salah satu dari 2 stall yang masih kosong dan ketika mengunci pintu, ia mendengar suara orang berlari memasuki kamar mandi dan membanting stall kosong di sebelahnya.

Setelah bergulat dengan 'itu', ia segera menjulurkan tangan mengambil tisu. Di Gakuen Hetalia, membersihkan bagian bawah itu dengan tisu, bukan aer dan tangan kiri polos. Ia menggapai dan menyadari bahwa tisunya habis. Mampus.

Baru saja ia menyesali nasib, ia menyadari bahwa semua stall di kamar mandi itu terisi. Mungkin ada orang di sebelahnya bisa kasih dia tisu, lagian belum ada yang keluar kok.

"Ada ya-"

"WOI, BAGI KERTAS TISU DONG!"

"NGGAK BISA, DISINI ABIS!"

"LAH, KALO GITU GUE CEB*K GIMANA?!"

Semprul, ternyata semuanya abis.

"YAKIN GAK ADA SAMA SEKALI?!" teriak Myanmar.

"Tunggu.. suara ini.. Myanmar ya?!" pemuda di sebelahnya teriak.

"Iya, terus ini… Malaysia?!" teriak Myanmar.

"Hah?! Ada Malaysia ama Myanmar?!"

"Indonesia?!" teriak mereka bareng-bareng.

"Ada kalian bertiga?!"

"INDIA!"

4 penunggu WC sudah terbentuk dengan urutan dari pintu masuk Malaysia-Myanmar-India-Indonesia.

"Ini pasti takdir dewa kita terperangkap disini berempat!" kata India lantang.

"Dewa WC kali!" teriak Malaysia.

"Gue lebih mengharapkan datangnya Dewi Tisu!" Indonesia berkata.

"Gue butuh tisu!" jerit Myanmar.

"Ada yang bawa tisu, nggak?" tanya India.

"Nggak!" seru mereka bertiga serempak.

"Kertas gimana?" tanya India.

"Nggak bawa, tadi gue nyaris bawa koran tapi kaga jadi!" kata Indonesia.

"Kenapa gak lo bawa?!" tanya Malaysia.

"Gue gak bakal tahu kita krisis kertas tisu gini lagian kolom gosipnya gak seru!"

"Kalau gitu, sesuatu yang bisa kita pake untuk ngelap pan***?" tanya India.

"Duit! Duit!" teriak Myanmar.

"Duit! Kayaknya gue bawa dah!" kata Malaysia riang sambil menggapai saku celananya.

"Ada gak?" tanya Indonesia.

"Ada! Tapi masa duit dibuang-buang.."

"Udah, bodo lah!" Myanmar berteriak.

"Pake aja, pake!" perintah India.

"Lah emang lo kagak bawa?" tanya Malaysia.

"Nggak!" jawab mereka bertiga kompak.

"KAGAK MODAL LO PADA!"

"KALO LO GAK MAU PAKE DUIT, KASIH KE GUE!" teriak Indonesia.

"ENAK AJA!"

"JADI PAKE DUIT GAK NIH?!" tanya India.

"PAKE AJA, KERTAS INI!" teriak Myanmar.

"JOROK BEGO, BANYAK KUMAN!" Malaysia berteriak.

"Dia bener juga.." gumam India.

"Kalo gitu, gimana nih?" tanya Indonesia.

"Kita terpaksa nunggu orang kesini." kata India tenang.

"Ada 4 orang nggak balik-balik dari kamar mandi, jelas pada nyariin." kata Malaysia.

"Sekarang kita tinggal nunggu penolong kita dateng.." Myanmar berkata.

20 menit…

"EBUSET, ITU PADA KAGA NYADAR APA KITA KAGAK BALIK-BALIK?!" teriak Indonesia frustasi.

Sementara itu, di kelas…

"Siapa ya, yang duduk disini? Kok gak balik-balik.." kata Bu Ancient Egypt sambil menunjuk 4 bangku yang kosong.

"Gak tau, bu!"

Balik ke TKP…

"WOI, INI PARAH BANGET, UDAH 20 MENIT-AN KITA KEPERANGKAP DISINI!" teriak Myanmar.

"Tau dari mana kita udah 20 menit disini?" tanya India penasaran.

"Dari HP." kata Myanmar polos.

"Lo.. bawa.. HP?" kata Malaysia terputus-putus.

"Iye, emang kenapa?"

"KENAPA LO GAK MINTA TOLONG DARI HP LO?!" jerit Indonesia.

"Iya juga ya.."

"Sialan lo, bawa HP kagak bilang!" teriak Malaysia.

"Telpon siapapun kesini, bawa tisu." titah India, Myanmar menurut dan menelepon Cambodia. Dia me-loudspeaker-kan panggilan supaya semuanya bisa denger. Setelah tut-tut-tut beberapa kali, telepon diangkat.

"Ha- halo? Cambodia? Ini Myanmar, bisa ke toilet gak bawa ti-"

"Sisa pulsa anda, tidak mencukupi, untuk melakukan panggilan in-"

TUT! Telepon dimatikan.

"Yah, pulsa gue abis.."

"Anjrit!"

"UDAH, KITA BERDOA AJA SAMA DEWA PELINDUNG WC INI!" teriak India.

"SERIUS?"

"IYA!"

"Wahai Dewa Pelindung WC Gakuen Hetalia, tolonglah berikan kami tisu toilet. Tolonglah kami, wahai Dewa, kami akan sangat tersanjung apabi-"

PLUK! Doa India terputung karena masing-masing stall dilempari kertas tisu dan sukses mengenai kepala mereka.

"Siapa nih?" tanya Indonesia.

"Dewa WC!" teriak India dan Myanmar.

"Mana mungkin!" bantah Malaysia.

"Itu gue, woi!" kata suara diluar.

"Singapore?" bisik mereka berempat.

"Gue mau kencing kagak bisa konsen, lo berempat teriak terus kayak orang utan!"

"Singapore penyelamat kami!"

"Dia Dewa WC!"

"Mari kita ceburin dia ke kolam!"

"HOREEE!"

"E-eh?!"

**XXX**

Istirahat, waktu paling seru dalam seharian sekolah. Terlihat, di sudut taman, ada South dan North Korea serta Hong Kong. Mau apa mereka? Mau main togelkah? Kayaknya nggak. Rupanya, mereka sedang bermain pintabos! Sebuah game dimana kalian semua suit dan yang menang berhak meminta apapun pada yang kalah. Klasik sekali. Meskipun begitu, kalian tidak tahu kegilaan apa yang bakal terjadi ketiga 3 cowok Asia Timur main pintabos.

"Suit apa?" tanya Hong Kong.

"Jepang." jawab North Korea.

"Ngegrepe dada Japan?!" tanya South Korea nafsu.

"KAGAK!"

"Mulai ya." kata Hong Kong datar.

"Su-it!"

Hong Kong mengeluarkan kertas, South Korea mengeluarkan kertas sedangkan North Korea mengeluarkan batu.

"Sialan!" misuh North Korea.

"Sekarang, kau tarik rambut Hungary da zee!" South Korea teriak.

"Cium pohon sebelah sana." Hong Kong menunjuk pohon dideket bangku taman.

"Cih!" North Korea mendekati pohon itu dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung menciumnya, 'kampret.' pikirnya dalam hati.

Setelah itu, dia mendekati Hungary yang sedang ngobrol dengan Liechtenstein dan dengan muka penuh rasa bersalah, dijambaknya rambut Hungary. Hungary menoleh dan tersenyum, sebuah frying pan diangkat dan darah beterbangan, menyisakan dua pemuda Asia Timur ketawa sampe bengek.

"Lanjut!" teriak North Korea kesal sambil memegangi benjol di pipinya. Ia mengeluarkan gunting bersama Hong Kong, menyisakan South Korea dengan kertas.

"Gangnam Style depan _mereka_." kata North Korea sambil menunjuk sekumpulan personifikasi negara dari Amerika Selatan.

"Kiss bye depan mereka juga" kata Hong Kong sambil tersenyum licik.

Tanpa tahu malu, South Korea mendekati mereka dan menyolek Brazil, yang menyebabkan Argentina, Peru dan Bolivia yang sedang kumpul ikut menoleh. Tanpa panyak bacot, South Korea langsung memakai kacamata hitam yang ia taruh di kantong Doraemona.

"HEY, SEXY LADY! OPP OPP OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" South Korea menggila, menyisakan Brazil, Peru, dan Bolivia yang sweatdrop. Argentina merekam kelakuannya dengan kamera ponselnya sambil cekikikan.

"Bye, sayang. Love you." South Korea berhenti menari, dan meletakkan jarinya kemulut dan kiss bye dengan satu mata yang tertutup. Dua orang temennya ngakak dibawah pohon.

Suit dimulai lagi. Hong Kong mengeluarkan kertas, South Korea mengeluarkan batu dan North Korea mengeluarkan gunting. Karena gak ada yang sama, suit diulang lagi. Kali ini, Hong Kong mengeluarkan batu sedangkan kedua Korea mengeluarkan gunting.

"Hmm.." Hong Kong tersenyum licik.

'Mampus..' pikir kedua bersaudara itu.

"Kalian berdua, salamin semua orang di taman…"

Kedua bersaudara itu menarik nafas lega, hanya ada sekitar 11 orang lain di taman selain mereka, lebih baik daripada menyalami seluruh sekolah. Ini termasuk gampang kok. Mereka kira Hong Kong bakal nyuruh mereka potong ahoge atau apa, fiuhh…

"… abis itu langsung tabok."

'Gue udah nyangka.' pikir mereka berdua sambil menghela nafas. Mereka mendekati Turkey, dan menyalaminya secara bergantian.

"Ada apa nih?" tanyanya heran, padahal seneng juga sih. Tepat ketika ia selesai ngomong, kedua Korea mengangkat tangan dan menampar pipinya. Turkey K.O. Kedua bersaudara itu meninggalkan lokasi TKP dan menyalami serta menaboki 10 orang lain. Meskipun tanpa disadari ada orang ke 12 selain ke 11 orang yang sudah ditampar. Saya gak inget namanya, yang jelas dia punya beruang. Canary, kalau gak salah.

Setelah kembali ke tempat Hong Kong yang nyaris mati ketawa sambil babak belur, karena ada beberapa pihak yang tersulut amarahnya ketika ditampar. Mereka suit lagi, kali ini South Korea kena lagi. Ia disuruh lagi keliling taman sambil teriak 'HONG KONG DAN NORTH KOREA GANTENG BANGET! EIKE SUKA DEH, CIN!' atas permintaan kedua pemenang.

"HONG KONG DAN NORTH KOREA GANTENG BANGET! EIKE SUKA DEH CIN!" South Korea mengelilingi taman sambil teriak-teriak, seluruh siswa memandanginya. Taiwan merekamnya sambil berbisik-bisik dengan Japan disebelahnya yang sedang tersenyum mesum.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!" kedua orang yang memberi perintah ketawa ngakak.

"Nah, lanjut da ze!"

Hong Kong dan South Korea mengeluarkan kertas sementara North Korea mengeluarkan batu.

"Makan daun, da ze!"

"Pijitin gue."

Giliran selanjutnya, North Korea lagi.

"Lo terus, da ze!"

"Elus alisnya England."

"Toel nantucket-nya America!"

Giliran selanjutnya, North Korea sekali lagi kalah.

"KAPAN GUE MENANG?!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Jangan ngeluh, itu derita lo! Sekarang, tarik syalnya Russia, da ze!"

"Kayak gue dong, menang terus. Oke, sekarang lo makan sconenya England."

Mendengar itu, North Korea menarik South Korea dan membisikkannya sesuatu. South Korea tersenyum licik sementara North Korea tertawa dengan mencurigakan. Di balik muka temboknya, Hong Kong merasakan kedua orang itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk sekali.

"SU-IT!" teriak ketiga pemuda Asia Timur itu.

Hong Kong mengeluarkan kertas sementara kedua Korea mengeluarkan gunting. Mereka berdua tersenyum licik sambil membisikkan sesuatu. Hong Kong sweatdrop.

"Kau… goyang itik!" teriak North Korea dengan penuh kemenangan.

"… depan Iceland!" lanjut South Korea. Hong Kong masang muka shock selama 3 detik sebelum beranjak ke depan bangku taman tempat Iceland dan Norway 'kakaknya' duduk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Iceland, Norway mengangkat muka dari buku berjudul 'How to Kill a Mocking Dane' yang sedang dibacanya. Hong Kong menghela napas, balik badan dan bergoyang itik depan kedua saudara itu.

Iceland speechless, Norway jawdrop, Kedua Korea ngakak. Bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka kembali ke kelas. Hong Kong depresi. Kedua Korea masih terus ketawa.

**XXX**

"Ada yang punya saran tentang benda apa lagi yang harus kita buat?!" tanya Denmark pada keempat orang di hadapannya. Sweden sedang memperhatikan Finland yang bermain kantele, Norway membisikkan sesuatu ke makhluk yang tidak nampak sambil menunjuknya dan membuat gestur pukul ditangannya dan Iceland bermain dengan Mr. Puffin yang berdiri di meja.

"Woi!" Semuanya berhenti melakukan kegiatan mereka dan menatap Denmark selama 3 detik, sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing.

"WOII!" Denmark mengangkat kapaknya. Semuanya langsung melihatnya dengan serius.

"Apaan, Anko Uzai?" tanya Norway.

"..ganggu aja." kata Iceland pelan.

"Kita harus bikin apa lagi nih?" tanya Denmark.

"Handphone aja, gimana? Kita buat untuk menyaingi blackberrai!" kata Finland semangat.

"Emang kenapa dengan nokianmu itu? Sudah putus asa, eh?" kata Denmark sarkastis, menghindari pandangan tajam Sweden.

"Nggak! Malahan aku baru bikin produk baru!" bantah Finland.

"Dia benar, gaptek." kata Norway.

"Terserah deh, yang jelas jangan HP. Ada usul lain?" kata Denmark.

"Sarang untuk para burung puffin yang hebat!" kata sebuah suara yang tak dikenal.

"Hah?"

"Ice, kau ngomong apa?" tanya Norway menatap 'adiknya'.

"Bukan aku!"

"Terus siapa yang ngomong?"

"M'ngk'n d'a." kata Sweden, menunjuk Mr. Puffin yang berlagak innocent.

"Gak mungkin." kata Finland, Norway dan Denmark, sementara Iceland medesah lega.

"Usulan tadi nggak bagus. Lanjut?" Denmark berkata.

"Sasana tinju." kata Norway.

"Kok sasana tinju? Lo kira ini klub tinju apa?!" Denmark mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Norway.

"Tapi ada muka orang yang dibenci disana. Kayak muka lo contohnya."

"…"

"Idenya bagus kan?" tanya Norway.

"NGGAK!" teriak Denmark.

"Sempurnain aja desain robot itu." kata Iceland.

"Robot apa?" tanya Denmark bego.

"Yang kau bilang ke Japan itu, kalau Scandinavia terancam bahaya nanti semua furnitur kita bakal bergabung jadi robot."

"Ah itu!"

"Iya. Ganti desainnya, jangan lame-ass kayak gitu."

"Kau bilang desainku itu lame-ass?!"

"Iya."

"Norge! Adikmu tuh!"

"Menurutku dia benar."

"Semuanya! Norge gak bisa didik adeknya dengan bener tuh!"

"Kupikir Iceland benar." kata Finland.

"D'sain'm it' l'm' 'ss."

Denmark sulking di pojok, sementara yang lain kembali berdiskusi tentang desain robot yang paling bagus dan kuat.

"Gimana kalau gini?" tanya Norway sambil memasang sebuah poster di papan tulis ruang tersebut.

"ITU JELAS-JELAS RIP-OFF DARI GUNDEM!" jerit Denmark yang kebetulan melihat desain tersebut.

"Denmark benar, bagaimana kalau kita sensor matanya?" usul Iceland sambil mencoret mata robot tersebut dengan spidol hitam.

"Brilliant! As expected from my younger brother!" kata Norway sambil bertepuk tangan bersama Finland dan Sweden.

"Woi.. apaan, nih, anime komedi?!" kata Denmark pelan.

"Kita harus ganti namanya, kalau Japan tahu dan kita dikenai copyrights gimana?!" Finland berteriak.

"SI BUTA DARI GUA HANTU JUGA TAHU ITU GUNDEM!"

"Gimana kalau, Theyseemetrollin'theyhatin'?" Norway mengajukan usul.

"Norge, lo keseringan buka 9gig.."

"Lord Of Heaven, Archangel of Stars, disingkat LOHAS." Iceland berusul.

"Jangan pake referensi dari lagu negara gebetan lo, kampret!"

"Pn't't-F'n'ln'd-S'ks'." Sweden berkata tanpa malu, sementara Finland ngedumel pelan.

"Woi, itu gak bener."

"Norditamago, gimana?" usul Finland cerah. Semua menggeleng keras-keras.

"Itu kan nama anjing lo.." Denmark protes.

"Scandiboy." kata suara tak dikenal itu sekali lagi.

"Siapa tadi ngomong?" tanya Finland bingung. Semua manusia dan troll di ruangan menggeleng.

"N'm' t'di b'gus." kata Sweden serius.

"Serius?! Nama gila macam 'Scandiboy'?! Bahkan penulis pun cekikikan nulisnya!"

"Bagus kok!" kata Finland membela.

"Namanya lebih bagus daripada mukamu, Anko Uzai."

"Namanya keren."

"Kok lo semua setuju?!"

"Jangan banyak bacot lo. Jadi desain dan nama sudah beres, gimana persenjataannya?" tanya Norway.

"Kita kan ada 5 orang, jadi ada 5 bagian yang harus dikontrol." kata Finland sambil melingkari kedua tangan dan kaki Scandiboy.

"Hmm.." semua orang kecuali Finland dan Denmark mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Gimana kalau begini, aku mengontrol tangan kiri, Su-san tangan kanan, Norway kaki kiri dan Iceland kaki kanan, nah, gimana?" tanya Finland.

"Lo gak sengaja ninggalin gue sendiri kan?" tanya Denmark sambil garuk-garuk lantai.

"Nggak kok. Aku cuma gak tau Denmark mau dipasang di mana."

"Aku ada ide!" kata Iceland.

"Ya, dimana?" jawab Finland.

"Di ****** Scandiboy." Iceland berkata dengan muka datar.

"ICELAND CEPET BANGET DEWASA YA, UDAH TAU BEGITUAN AJA!" Denmark berteriak frustasi dengan sarkasme.

"Wah.." kata Norway penuh kekaguman akan betapa cepat dewasanya adiknya.

"Ya, jadi sudah diputuskan! Aku mengontrol tangan kiri, Su-san tangan kanan, Norway kaki kiri, Iceland tangan kanan sedangkan Denmark mengontrol ******!" kata Finland bersemangat.

"SETUJU!"

"WOI! ****** Scandiboy emang ngapain aja sampe perlu dikontrol?!"

"Siapa tahu ada robot lain yang cantik dan akhirnya *beep* dan keluar *beep*." kata Norway menjelaskan *a/n:ebuset, pake dijelasin gituan segala.*

"Mama! Itu artinya apa?!" Sealand yang baru pulang dari SD khusus personifikasi negara yang masih kecil atau pun micronation berteriak.

'Crap! Sealand udah pulang!' pikir semuanya dalem hati.

"Artinya apaan?" tanyanya sambil naik ke kursi yang kosong.

"Eh, udah pulang! Gimana tadi sekolahnya?" tanya Finland mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Wy ngejek gambarku jelek, terus Seborga ngerayu dia, akhirnya malah aku yang kena tampar! Kugelmugel terus teriak-teriak kalau nyatain kemerdekaan itu seni sama aku, akhirnya kita dipukul Vatikan karena berisik! Timor Leste cerita waktu pelajaran mengarang tentang kakaknya yang sekarang sering ngisep lem UHU dan…oh ya! Papa dapet suran pernyataan perang dari Ladonia!" kata Sealand sambil mengambil sebuah surat warna hijau dan menyerahkannya ke Sweden.

"P'rng? B'ln' p'pa g'k t'rtar'k." kata Sweden sembari membuang surat tersebut ke tempat sampah.

"Kok dibuang? Papa parah!"

'Syukurlah dia berhasil teralihkan perhatiannya..'

"Ma, tadi itu artinya apaan? Yang *beep* dan keluar *beep*?"

"J'ng'n ng'm'ng it', it' k'ta j'r'k. J'ng'n prn'h ng'm'ng k'ta j'r'k."

"Woi, lo kira gue lupa usulan nama lo tadi hah?!" Denmark bergumam pelan.

"Lebih baik kamu pulang ke asrama kamu ya! Kita disini ada rapat khusus orang gede, kamu pulang ya!" kata Finland sambil menunjuk pintu.

"Asrama aku? Kenapa nggak asrama mama-papa aja?" tanya Sealand.

"Lagi nggak bisa, ada pesawat mau landing." kata Norway berusaha membantu.

"Nggak ada yang bakal percaya, Norge.."

"Gitu ya, babai!" Sealand turun dari bangku dan menghilang di horizon *watdahell*.

"Ahh.."

"Oh ya, soal itu aku tanya ke Vatikan aja! Dia kan udah lumayan lama hidup, pasti tahu lah!" pala Sealand menjulur sebelum menghilang lagi.

'Mampus nih anak, mau dijadiin makanan paus orca kali ya?!' pikir semua Nordic 5 berbarengan. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan tersebut, baik karena berkabung untuk Sealand ataupun pada yang baru saja mereka pikirkan karena di Vatikan pemimpinnya bernama paus- ah, sudahlah.

"Kita akan mengganti apa yang harus Denmark kontrol di ****** Scandiboy. Scandiboy tidak akan mengeluarkan *beep*, melainkan laser, untuk mengenang Sealand." Norway memecah suasana, mendengar itu Finland menaruh mukanya di meja sementara Sweden mengusap punggungnya, Iceland menatap meja sedangkan Denmark melongo.

"Lo masih aja kekeuh nempatin gue disana! Kenapa gak di kepala aja sih?!"

"Gak bisa, lo gak punya karisma buat ditaruh disana." kata Norway.

"Lo nganggap gue gak punya karisma?! Kalau gue gak punya kenapa lo bisa tergila-gila ama gue, kampret?!"

"… gak ada hubungannya tuh. D-dasar bego!" kata Norway yang mukanya sekarang bersemu merah.

"Gue ganti fic ya? Dari parodi-komedi ke romansa-komedi?" kata Denmark sambil jedotin palanya ke bantal, "DAN LO SEJAK KAPAN DARI KUUDERE KE TSUNDERE, NORGE?!"

"D-dari dulu gue emang begini terus! B-baka!"

"Yak, jadi ****** Scandiboy mengeluarkan laser." Iceland yang gak tahan muntah ngeliat kakaknya jadi tsundere mengganti topik.

"Gak logis!" jerit Denmark.

"Kau baru sekali jadi tsukkomi, bacotannya banyak banget." kata Norway yang sudah normal lagi dari virus tsun-tsun.

"…"

"Aku ada ide! Gimana kalau kaki-kaki Scandiboy mengeluarkan aliran listrik ketika sedang menendang lawan? Kayak stun-gun versi kaki!" Finland memberikan usul.

"Tr's d'a b'sa n'mbak'n l'ser d'ri m'tny'." Sweden melanjutkan.

"Bukannya matanya dicoret ya?"

"B'do."

"Bagus, lanjut!" kata Norway sambil menulis di samping bagian-bagian yang disebutkan.

"Dia bawa kembang api di tangannya." kata Iceland.

"Ice, lo dimabuk cinta ya?!" Denmark mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"…" Iceland diam saja, tapi mukanya dipalingkan ke samping.

"HOI."

"Ok, jadi dia menembakkan laser dari ****** dan matanya, di kakinya ada semacam stun-gun dan dia bawa kembang api. Ada lagi?" kata Norway.

"Lo tau gak, kita harus credit dua negara dalam waktu 15 menit ngedesain ini!"

"Jangan perhatiin si gila ini, ada usul lagi?"

"Dia bisa menembakkan peluru dari sikunya." usul Iceland.

"Siku?" tanya Denmark.

"Ya, siku, jadi waktu dia bengkokin tangannya dan teriak 'HUPLA!', peluru bakal ditembakkan dan untuk ngecharge itu dia muter-muter lengan atasnya."

"Hebat sekali, menembakkan peluru dari siku. Sangat orisinil!" puji Norway.

"Itu desainnya aja udah gak orisinil.."

"Oke deh! Ini robot paling bagus sepanjang masa!" kata Finland.

"Nah, sekarang kita pulang dulu ya, semua desain itu bikin capek." kata Norway sambil mencopot poster.

"Lo gak ngapa-ngapain, lo cuma mutusin nama dan senjatanya, tokek!"

"Diem lo." kata Norway tajam.

"…"

"Kapan-kapan kalau udah lulus kita bikin robotnya, yuk!' ajak Finland.

"Kita kan- ah bodo lah." Denmark berhenti bicara.

"Ayuk!"

**XXX**

"JENGJERENGJENGJENGJENG!" teriak Prussia depan cermin di kamar asramanya, satu tangannya memegang sapu dan tangan yang lain menggaruk udara didepan sapu.

"Woi, diem! Gak liat apa gue lagi baca?!" teriak Spain sambil mengangkat buku bersampul anak lelaki yang kira-kira berumur 14 dengan pose kontroversial.

"Kagak bisa! Gue lagi latihan buat kontes!"

"Kontes apaan?" tanya France yang baru masuk.

"Kontes pencarian bakat! Gue disuruh ikut sama bocchan!"

"Sama Austria? Nama kontesnya apaan?" tanya Spain yang mulai tertarik.

"Tuh di meja selembarannya!"

Kedua temennya bergegas ke meja dan menemukan sebuah selembaran berwarna hijau bertajuk 'RAGUNAN GOT TALENT' dengan font size besar. Dibawahnya tertulis 'Semua primata di seluruh dunia yang kebetulan cerdas, datanglah dan ikuti acara RAGUNAN GOT TALENT khusus untuk primata atau manusia setolol primata!'

"…"

"Kata bocchan kontes itu pasti sangat cocok untuk gue yang awesome ini!"

"…"

"Oh ya, tadi gimana lo sama ma soeur (my sister)?" tanya France.

"Cih, gak ada yang gue harepin! Gue dateng, disuruh duduk, dimarahin, push-up 100 kali, disuruh balik dah!"

"Gitu doang toh?' kata Spain.

"Iya, tapi push-upnya aneh! Gue disuruh push-up diatas dia!" Prussia melanjutkan.

"ASDFGHJKL! CONGRATS, BRO!" Kedua temannya menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA! ..oh ya, gue bercanda. Gue push up diatas kasur paku."

"…"

TULILITLILITSEMBELIT!

"Hape siapa tuh?" tanya France.

"Ah, punya gue. Bentar ye." kata Spain sambil mengeluarkan hape berstiker tomat dari dalem sakunya, lalu berjalan menjauh dari kedua temannya.

"Ye." kata kedua temannya, mereka berbalik arah dan mulai ngobrol tentang cara pencangkokan mangga.

"Halo?" suara Spain terdengar diujung.

"Ah! Al Andalus!" suara Spain terdengar lebih riang, kedua temannya nengok.

"Kabarku baik-baik saja, hahaha! Kau sendiri gimana?" kedua temennya beneran tertarik, biasanya kalau Spain ditelepon suaranya gak bakal seseneng ini, kecuali Romano mungkin.

"Baik? Syukurlah! Kabar Portugal? Baik juga!"

"Al Andalus itu guru agama kan?" tanya Prussia pada France.

"Iya, dia ngajarnya kan mantep abis! Tapi sekarang dia ada dinas ke luar, jadinya gak ngajar." jawab France,

"Kau sekarang dimana? Kapan balik?"

"Oh.." kata Prussia.

"Seminggu lagi? Syukur deh!"

"Iya." France berkata.

"Kedua teman asramaku? Hahahaha, mereka masih tetap mesum seperti biasa! Tadi bahkan Prussia belajar main gitar udara, kelihatannya bodoh banget!"

"Oi, France.." nada suara Prussia meninggi, ia menyikut France.

"Yo'i." France tersenyum mesum.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku tidak mesum dan bodoh seperti mereka! Aku selalu berperilaku baik, kok!"

"Woi, Spain! Ini bir lo gak diabisin?! Udah gelas ke berapa tuh?! 23 yah?" teriak Prussia.

"Ini cewek 2 orang sanggup lo abisin hah?! Gile, bad boy lo!" France menimpali.

"Yang teriak di belakang? Aku gak tau siapa! Gimana dinasnya?" kata Spain, suaranya masih riang meskipun ada sedikit amarah didalamnya.

"Gile! Rokok 12 pak abis sehari? Wuidih.." Prussia teriak lagi.

"Bro, nih majalah pedo pesenan lo udah dateng! Buset dah, gambar anak kecil semua!" France menyahut.

"Bentar dulu ya, itu pasti monyet sebelah."

Spain meletakkan HP-nya dan mendekati kedua temannya. Prussia dan France menelan ludah, dan terjadi adegan KDRT.

"Aku sudah selesai. Eh? Teriakan tadi? Masih monyet-monyet itu!" kata Spain, dia duduk diatas kedua temannya yang ditumpuk jadi satu.

"Hoi, jadi gak ke diskotik..?" Prussia berteriak dengan kekuatan terakhirnya.

"Terus pulang jam 4 lagi kayak biasa.." lanjut France lemah.

"GYAAA!" keduanya teriak ketika Spain bangkit dan melempar mereka ke luar jendela.

BYURR!

"Teriakan itu? Oh, monyet-monyet lagi jatuh ke kolam tuh."

"SIALAN LO, SPAIN!"

"SEMOGA KEBUN TOMAT LO GAGAL PANEN!"

"… gimana dinasnya? Lancar gak?" tanya Spain. Saat itu, pintu kamar asrama terbuka dan kedua mesum itu masuk, keduanya basah dan air mentes-netes kayak pancuran. Muka mereka marah.

"Sialan lo! Nggak usah lempar kita juga kali!" misuh Prussia.

"Basah nih! Mana rambut gue abis di treatment di salon lagi! Tanggung jawab!" kata France kesal.

"Syukur deh lancar." kata Spain menghiraukan kedua temannya protes.

"Woi, jawab lo!" Prussia berkata.

"Spain, perhatiin kitaaa!"

"Eh, minta di loudspeaker-in? Oke deh.." kata Spain sambil menekan suatu tombol di HPnya.

"Semuanya!" sebuah suara ceria terdengar dari HP Spain.

"Eh?" kata mereka bertiga dengan begonya.

"Jangan berantem dong! Kan temen! Dulu, Spain selalu cerita tentang kedua temennya yang awesome! Dia seneng banget punya temen kayak kalian!" suara itu melanjutkan.

"Spain.." kedua temennnya menatapnya syahdu.

"…" Spain membisu.

"Minggu depan, saya balik ke sini. Semoga kalian semua rukun lagi ya waktu saya ngajar."

"Siap, pak!" kata France dan Prussia serempak.

"Iya, Al Andalus.."

"Semoga rukun terus ya, punya temen sejati kan enak!"

"AL ANDALUSSS!"

"PAKK!"

"Dan untuk Spain, jangan KDRT ke temen seasrama dan jangan ceburin orang ke kolam!"

"Kau tahu ya.." kata Spain malu-malu, kedua temnnya ketawa.

"Dan lagi, Spain, aku bangga akhirnya kau mewarisi kepedoanku. Selamat! Kapan-kapan aku pinjem majalahmu ya!"

"Ap-" Spain gondok, sementara Al Andalus mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan terdengar bunyi panggilan ditutup.

"Ternyata seluruh keluargamu itu pedofil ya." kata France simpatik, Prussia mengusap punggungnya.

**TBC**

**Yak, selesai! Lucu atau garing itu pilihan anda! Baikalh akan saya ceritakan asal-usul cerita kali ini!**

Cerita ulangan IPA itu adalah sebuah ide yang muncul ketika sedang mengerjakan soal IPA, dan itulah hasilnya. Cerita kedua itu dari salah satu episode di Gintama karangan Sorachi Hideaki, OC Myanmar, Malaysia dan Indonesia punya saya. Kisah tragis maen pintabos itu dimulai ketika sekolah saya lagi demam maen ini. Saya sering maen ini dan sering kalah, saya pernah disuruh makan daon. Nasib… Nordic 5 dan robot mereka itu saya ambil dari request **Hetalia Dream-san**, tentang ekstra Nordic 5. Itu cerita yang paling banyak halamannya, sekitar 4 halaman, saya hitung itu ekstra. Maaf kalo jelek tau nggak memenuhi harapan. Cerita kelima bermula dari saya yang ditelepon ibu dan temen-temen saya mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara seperti yang France dan Prussia lakukan. Al Andalus disini adalah yang Umayyah.

Oke, saya kasih sedikit penjelasan tentang apa yang saya parodikan, monggo!

Transformar itu maksudnya Transformer. Bukan punya saya, gak tau punya siapa. Males research.

How to Kill a Mocking Dane, parodi How to Kill a Mockingbird karangan Harper Lee. Saya cuma ngambil judulnya, tolong lupakan isinya.

Blackberrai dan Nokian adalah parodi Blackberry dan Nokia, dua merek handphone. Keduanya bukan punya saya. Saya hapeless.

Gundem parodi dari Gundam, bukan punya saya.

9gig adalah 9gag, sebuah situs. Bukan punya saya.

LOHAS adalah Lifestyles of Health and Sustainability. Kalau ada yang dengerin character songnya Hong Kong pasti tau ini. Nah, ini saya ambil dari character song nya Hong Kong. Kembang api juga ciri khas Hong Kong.

Tsukkomi, kuudere dan tsundere cari di google, saya udah males ngetik. *Ditabok karena gak niat*

Sekarang kita beranjak ke Al Andalus. Al Andalus yang saya pakai adalah yang Umayyah. Dia mirip Spain. Dia punya hubungan dengan Spain dan Portugal. Al Andalus kenapa jadi guru agama? Karena dia itu orangnya mentoleransi Islam, Kristen, dan Yahudi. Waktu dia berkuasa, ketiga agama ini hidup bersama dengan damai. Nggak cuma agama itu doang sih, tapi itu yang mayoritas.

Oke, sekarang waktunya balas review~

**N and S and F**-san: Belum kok! Tenang saja lah~ Oh? Baiklah kalau begitu! Yosh, udah diapdet! Ng, ini banyak adegan melibatkan cowok nih… oke, saya usahain! Terima kasih dan come back ya~

**Victoria Harrow**-san: Thanks reviewnya! Ibu kota periangan~ *malah nyanyi* Wah, seriusan? Saya emang hiperbola, hahaha! Beneran? Woohoo! Tentu dong, ini bakal jadi multichap! Okee~ Kembali lagi ya!

**Hagane Giita-pyoon**-san: Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Tuh di kiri warung Bang Samin. Ah, anda sudi ngakak toh ternyata! Thanks! Beh tugas, saya juga stres tuh.. Oke! Thanks dan kembali lagi untuk ngakak ya!

**Sindy Beilschmidt**-san: Ah, itu toh artinya! Sankyuu! Ah, makasih pujiannya! Ini, udah saya apdet~ Oke, nanti saya tanya lagi deh! Terima kasih reviewnya, walaupun dirimu yang awesome ini tidak login.. Balik lagi ya!

**Hetalia Dream**-san: Yohohoho! Terima kasih reviewnya! Anda tahu One Piece ya, saya suka loh *gakadayangnanyatuh*! Ok, sekarang sudah! Well, saya anggap ini ekstra kerena paling panjang sendiri but well, kalau jelek tolong maafin saya dan ya ampun ada lelucon dewasanya.. Ok! Kembali lagi!

**Aiko Fusui-**san: Thanks reviewnya! Terima kasih udah bilang fic ini lucu dan keren! Saya tersanjung~ Sip, kembali lagi ya!

Itu dia segmen bales review kali ini. Dan saya ada pengumuman, saya bakalan hiatus sebentar untuk keperluan sekolah. Saya mau fokus belajar dulu dan mikirin ide sekaligus referensi buat project fanfic saya, yang melingkupi semua budaya ASEAN x HetaOni. Kedua fic saya bakal mati suri. Mungkin Juni atau Juli saya bakal apdet, atau mungkin Agustus. Bisa lebih cepat, atau lebih lambat. Jangan kangnin saya yaaa *siapa juga yang kangen*

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa dan terima kasih atas semuanya!


	3. Our Daily School Life III

Saa, saya akan menjelaskan fic ini sebentar, ya? Anda tentu pernah nonton anime kan? Nah, pasti tahu apa yang disebut 'arc', misalnya arc Impel Down di One Piece, arc Perang Dunia Shinobi di Naruto, atau apalah. Nah, saya juga pake sistem arc dan dengan resmi saya menyatakan arc Our Daily School Lives selesai! Chap 1 sampe 3 ini menyusun arc itu, jadi kedepan jangan kaget kalau ada pertempuran magic disini.. Waha! Selamat menikmati~

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Academy for Dummies © anakeren**

**Rated T for some fanservice, dirty thoughts, and a little violence.. onhonhonhon…**

**Character: THE WORLD! XD**

**Genre: Humor/Friendship**

**Warning(s): Saya berani sumpah demi gigi Tukul, saya tidak memiliki apapun kecuali pakaian yang saya kenakan, seekor kacamata, dan seperangkat kompy yang saya klaim punya saya. Fic ini teramat gaje, garing, dan jayus. Kalau anda memiliki jantung yang lemah dan senatiasa memiliki kecendrungan untuk bersikap dramatis, silahkan kembali sebelum anda kejang-kejang. Penulis cerita ini memiliki sense dark humor yang sangat parah dan ingin meminta maaf jika ada joke yang menyinggung perasaan anda. Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Fic ini sangat ancur seperti nilai penulis kemarin, dan tolong jangan sodok saya pake pensil ya…**

**Enjoy the story and please laugh!**

**XXX**

Ketika America mengenalkan meme, Indonesia bisa dibilang menjadi sangat tertarik. Ia mempelajari berbagai meme dan membuka situs yang dianjurkan oleh America dan dalam waktu singkat, ketertarikannya menyebar di rakyatnya dan mereka membuat situs anjuran America sendiri versi Indonesia. Dan ketika America mulai membaca situs Indonesia, ia tertarik dengan meme original Indonesia. Singkatnya, ketertarikan mereka tentang meme ikut menarik seluruh anggota Gakuen Hetalia.

Awalnya sih bisa dibilang lucu dan menarik, tapi ketika wabahnya menjadi, kedua orang cengengesan ini mulai menyadari salah mereka dan berusaha menyadarkan Gakuen Hetalia. Karena itulah dua 'Yuusha' (hero) telah muncul dan bersumpah untuk menghancurkan duo Maya- coret, duo 'Maou- (demon king) alias Maou 9gag dan Maou 1cak.

Bagi kedua yuusha ini ada taraf terlalu dan lucu. Contoh taraf terlalu, adalah…

Suatu malam di koridor asrama pria, America sedang berjalan sambil makan burger, ia bertemu dengan England yang sedang diri di balkon. Samar-samar tercium bau alkohol, rupanya Iggy sedang mabok-mabokan. America mendekatinya, dan menyadari bahwa ada bintang jatuh. Ia sempat mendengar suara England yang dalam dan mulai 'seme' abis.

"Ah, bintang jatuh…" katanya sambil cegukan dikit.

"Yo, Eng-" baru saja America hendak menyapa, England langsung teriak,

"SUTAN ROECKGANA! LO *HIC* GANTENG BANGET!"

'Serius lo? _That_ Sutan Roeckgana?' pikir America, kabur menyadari betapa maboknya England.

Bagi Indonesia, taraf lucu adalah..

"Phi-Philippines.." kata Brunei sambil menepuk pundak Philippines.

Philippines mengengok, lalu tersenyum, "Ya?"

"A-aku.."

"Tegangan cinta tak dapat dihindari lagi, kala kucoba menyapamu.." Singapore yang berada di tempat kejadian menyanyi.

"FILIPINEEEEE!" Malaysia langsung melanjutkan lagu itu sambil teriak.

"Nggak goyang, barbel melayang!" Singapore teriak, Malaysia menghidupkan musik lalu joget.

"Kalian.. sedang apa?" kata Brunei putus asa melihat dua saudaranya mengganggu acara PDKTnya.

Bagi America lagi, tahap lucu adalah..

"Lo tahu apa, West? Masa kemaren gue masuk ke kamar mandi.. dan itu ternyata kamar mandi cewek! Abis gue ditonjokkin sama Hungary." kata Prussia pada adiknya Germany. Keduanya sedang berjalan di koridor.

"Pantesan muka bruder lebam kemaren.." Germany menghela napas. Baik mereka berdua tidak menyadari America yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

"Iya. Terus masa tadi gue niatnya mau nolong kucing di pohon, eh celana gue robek waktu manjat. Mana tuh kucing kampung sialan sempet cakar pipi gue lagi.." Prussia berkata.

"Hah.." Germany menarik napas berat.

"Terus gue bingung, gue kan ganteng nan awesome, kenapa gue masih kagak punya pacar ya? Heran.." Prussia menggaruk kepalanya yang penuh telor kutu.

"Belum ada yang cocok kali." Germany menjawab datar.

"Lo enak, badan perkasa, siapapun mau! Lah gue, langsing menawan gini mah susah!"

"…."

"Kemaren gue chat sama cewek ini, dan waktu gue nembak, malah dibilang "Asli, lo jijay abis.' gitu katanya! Dan dalem seminggu, gak kurang 12 cewek bilang kayak gitu ke gue di dunia maya! Heran, tsundere semua ya?"

"Mungkin nasib bruder memang jadi forever alone." Germany berkata pelan.

"Ah, masa sih? Gue kan keren gi-" ucapan Prussia terputus ketika Germany berteriak.

"BRUDER! DIE KULICH PISANGZE!" Germany berteriak. Terlambat, Prussia sudah menginjak kulit pisang mulus itu, dan salto kebelakang.

"C-c-c- combo breaker!" Prussia latah, dan ia pun pingsan dengan elit di atas genangan air hujan yang bocor. Celananya basah, tepat di tempat yang kelihatan seperti bekas kencing.

"BRUDERR! UDAH SALAH MASUK TOILET, DITONJOK HUNGARY SAMPAI LEBAM, CELANA ROBEK, DICAKAR KUCING, DITOLAK 12 CEWEK, JATOH KARENA KULIT PISANG DAN CELANA BASAH SEKARANG? KAU SIAPA SIH, BAD LUCK BRIAN?" Germany teriak, campuran sedih dan frustrasi.

"Lukewest, I am… your father.." kata Prussia sebelum pingsan.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

America ngacir sambil ketawa, dia sempat berpikir betapa terkenalnya dia kalau ini dia masukkin 9gag.

Bagi Indonesia, tahap terlalu adalah..

"Ada usul tentang bagaimana cara menghukum koruptor?" tanya Vietnam di sidang klub ASEAN.

"Tangannya dipotong?" usul Malaysia.

"Eksekusi?" tanya Singapore.

"Penjara 5 tahun?" kata Indonesia acuh tak acuh.

"Kau.." kata Vietnam sambil memandang Indonesia.

"Eh?" kata Indonesia. Ketika Vietnam berjalan mendekat dan melemparnya keluar jendela.

"GYAAAAA! BUKAN GINI CARA PAKAI MEMENYA!" ia berteriak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, di UKS Gakuen Hetalia..

"Yuusha Komodo, benih yang kita tebar telah keluar dari kekuasaan kita." kata seorang pria berambut pirang serius, memandangi tubuh temannya yang terbujur di kasur UKS, penuh dengan perban.

"Benar, Yuusha Elang. Kita harus segera menghancurkan kedua Maou ciptaan kita sendiri." kata Indone- Yuusha Komodo sambil menatap lagit-langit.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" kata Yuusha Elang bingung.

"Benar juga.." Yuusha Komodo memejamkan matanya dan berfikir. Sebuah ide terbersit di benaknya.

"Benar juga!" teriaknya. Yuusha Elang memandangnya.

"Ada apa? Apa idemu?"

Yuusha Komodo tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga rekannya. Kedua tersenyum lebar dan saling mengacungkan jari teng- ibu jari mereka.

"Besok." bisik mereka berdua. Yuusha Elang meninggalkan UKS sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan, meninggalkan Yuusha Komodo yang juga tersenyum di kasur UKS.

Keesokan harinya, nya~

"Lo liat gak, pertarungan Troll vs Pak Jaya kemaren?"

"Lucu ya! Terus lo sempet liat Grumpy Cat gak?"

"Tentu lah! Masa' ya, gue mirip banget ama Socially Awkward Penguin. Meskipun gue harep kayak Amin Richman sih.."

"Gak greget lo! Mending jadi Mad Dog!"

"Stay calm and this… is… SPARTA!"

Semuanya berhenti berbicara ketika America berjalan ke depan kelas, begitu juga Indonesia.

"Indonesiabur.. masih ingat saya, kamu mau bikin saya mati. Tidak bisa, Indonesiabur, kamu yang harus mati.. kamu sudah menghancurkan hidup saya. Kamu sudah menghabiskan harta saya. Menghancurkan keluarga saya, mengambil keponakan saya.. sekarang kamu sudah kosong. Silahkan meminta bantuan sudah tidak ada lagi! Keluargamu akan hancur seperti kamu menghancurkan saya. Hartamu akan habis, demi tuhhhaaaaaan! Pasukanmu sudah tidak ada. Ingat, kawan kawan, buktikan ucapan saya. Tidak lama lagi Indonesiabur dan semua pengikutnya dan semua yang masih membela Indonesiabur akan habis sehabis-habisnya… DEMI TUHANNN!"

"AMERICA WIGUNA! KAU PIKIR KAU BISA KALAHKAN AKU EYANG INDONESIABUR?! MIMPI!" Indonesia teriak.

"Aku tidak sepertimu! Banyak yang dendam padamu, Indonesiabur! Ya kan, Canada Bing Slamet?!" America menunjuk Canada, yang tahu-tahu diseret dalam pertempuran murid-guru tersebut.

"A-apa?" Canada bingung. France menariknya pergi dari TKP, melihat America Wiguna dan Eyang Indonesiabur mulai lepas kendali.

"SCREW 9GAG DAN 1CAK, INI LEBIH SERU!"

"AYO, AMERICA WIGUNA! DEMI TUHANNN KAU BISA KALAHKAN INDONESIABUR!"

"CANADA BING SLAMET! KAU BISA KALAHKAN INDONESIABUR YANG MENIPUMU!"

"AYO EYANG INDONESIABUR! TUNJUKKAN BETAPA KUATNYA KAU HINGGA ISTRIMU SEMBILAN!"

"Soeboer Plan, berhasil!"

Kedua Yuusha berkedok America Wiguna dan Eyang Indonesiabur tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Mereka berhasil menyadarkan Gakuen Hetalia dari serangan Maou 9gag dan 1cak. Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan author yang berbunyi, "Bukannya Eyang Soeboer, Arya Wigunang dan Adi Bink Slamet itu meme juga ya?" mereka tersenyum kemenangan atas kekalahan Maou 9gag dan Maou 1cak, meskipun malemnya mereka berdua masih buka kedua situs tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seluruh Gakuen Hetalia mulai terjangkit virus Soeboer karya mereka berdua lebih parah dari virus 9gag dan 1cak. Tapi ujung-ujungnya masih suka meme sih. Dasar Yuusha gadungan.

**XXX**

"Kau mau bikin rubrik apa?" tanya Germany sambil menatap Italy yang sedang makan pasta.

"Rubrik nasihat cinta! Aku yang akan ngurus!" Italy berkata riang.

"Kau tak ingat kegagalanmu, hah? Seluruh jomblo ngenes Gakuen Hetalia nyaris seppuku tahu!" Germany berteriak.

"Vee~"

"Menurutku, usul Italy-kun masuk akal. Aku setuju." Japan yang dari tadi membaca manga bersampul America dan England menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau juga?!" tanya Germany, meskipun lebih mirip bentakan. Japan mengangguk.

"Ini suara terbanyak, Germany-san." Japan berkata.

"Japan! Makasih banyak, vee!" Italy bersorak.

"Tapi ada satu syarat!" mata hitam Japan berkilat. Kedua rekannya sweatdrop.

"Iya, deh, aku setuju!" Italy yang merasa mengerti maksud Japan setuju.

"Oke, Germany-san! Besok adalah debut rubrik Dokter Cinta Italy!" Japan berteriak dengan semangat.

"Vee!"

Keesokan harinya, nyan~

Germany menggelengkan kepalanya, baru satu jam sejak Italy dan Japan mengumumkan rubrik tersebut lewat radio sekolah, muncul banyak surat ke Dokter Cinta. Dikarenakan terbatasnya halaman, dari kurang lebih 68 surat yang masuk hanya 5 surat yang terpilih. Tapi entah kenapa kedua orang itu justru memilih surat paling absurd.

"Apa ini…" desah Germany melihat koran hari itu, terutama rubrik baru yang langsung tenar itu.

RUBRIK DOKTER CINTA ITALY!

Kirimkan semua masalah percintaan anda ke Ruang Klub Surat Kabar dan dapatkan jawaban dari Italy, runner-up playboy setelah France!

"_Serahkan padaku, vee!"_

Pertanyaan pertama, dari Commie-Koru!

Halo, da. Aku ingin sekali menjadi satu dengan semuanya, da. Tapi setelah aku putuskan, mungkin aku harus mencoba satu-persatu. Pilihan pertamaku jatuh pada cowok Asia ini, da. Aku orang Eropa. Tapi dia takut sama aku, da. Lagipula, kedua sodara perempuanku suka sama aku, da. Aku stress. Tolong suruh adikku berhenti menjebol pintu asramaku ya, da?

Saran Dokter Cinta: Vee, cukup pelik ya! Kalau aku sih, untuk menjebak hati orang Asia sebagai orang Eropa, aku tinggal memeluk mereka saja, vee! Nanti mereka minta pertanggungjawaban kepadamu! Kalau dia takut sama kamu, coba nyamar jadi sesuatu yang ia suka, vee. Mengenai saudara perempuanmu.. aku tidak bisa bayangkan kalau Romano suka sama aku, jadi berusahalah sendiri vee! Kedengarannya menakutkan sekali adikmu, aku takut! DOITSUUUUUUU!

Pertanyaan kedua, dari Oil Prince!

Selamat pagi, saya adalah pemuda asal Asia Tenggara. Saya suka sama cewek ini, sayangnya dia gak peka, dan lagi dia kira saya suka sama adik lelakinya yang dekat sama saya. Saya sebenernya cukup dekat sama si cewek, waktu kecil kita nyaris nikah, tapi sekarang dia udah lupa. Lagian, agama kita beda, dan untungnya si adik lelaki ini agamanya sama ama saya- lah, kok begini. Saya harus gimana ya, dok? Apa saya harus nyabet wilayah kakak lelaki saya yang juga negara kepulauan seperti gebetan saya? Saya rela kok, dok.

Saran Dokter Cinta: Selamat pagi juga! Vee, jadi gebeetanmu berasal dari ras yang sama dengan Japan ya? Kalau begitu, coba kasih dia mas kawin berupa foto-fotomu dengan si adik lelaki, dia pasti ngeship kalian, seperti Japan ngeship aku dan Germany. Kalau gitu, coba sadarkan dia dengan ciuman! Romantis sekali kan? Aku punya usul, gimana kalau kalian menjalani forbidden love? Itu yang paling romantis dari semua keromantisan! Vee, coba saja sabet vital region kakakmu, mungkin dia nangis.

Pertanyaan ketiga, dari Flying-Fujo!

Italy yang imut, aku minta saran nih! Ini bukan masalah cintaku sih, ini masalah temanku semasa kecil. Dia kan forever alone, dan aku bermaksud berbaik hati menjodohkannya dengan orang lain. Tapi masalahnya, siapa? NB: Dia kayaknya homo, kalau gitu yang cowok yah!

Saran Dokter Cinta: Kenapa teman masa kecilmu mirip Prussia ya, kejombloannya.. Baiklah, kalau ini memang Prussia dan yang ngirim adalah teman semasa kecil, berarti ini.. Hungary! Saranku sih, suruh Prussia jadi perjaka sampai mati, vee!

Pertanyaan keempat, dari AWESOme

Dokter Cinta! Masalahku sangat pelik! Aku jomblo dan nggak ada yang mau jadi pacarku, mereka bilang, aku jijay! Aku harus bagaimana?  
NB: Aku mencoba jatuh cinta pada karakter anime dan cukup berhasil… itu bagus gak sih?

Saran Dokter Cinta: Terlalu menyedihkan, minum bayg*n sana, vee.  
Saran NB: Tambahkan dosis bayg*n yang hendak diminum.

Pertanyaan kelima dan terakhir, dari Pirate Gentleman!

Be-bego! Ini bukan masalah gue, i-ini masalah temen gue! J-jadi gini, gu- temen gue suka sama cowok ini dan DIA INI BEGO BANGET! Gu- temen gue harus gimana? Gu- temen gue cinta mati sama si bego ini.

Saran Asisten Dokter Cinta: Selamat siang, maaf, saya yang menjawab. Menurut saya, anda sangat tsundere dan terus terang mengingatkan saya dengan seseorang. Saran saya, lebih baik kalian 'doing things' dan kirimkan videonya ke ruang Yaoi Research Club. Sampai jumpa, ditunggu videonya.

Sepertinya, kita sudah kehabisan halaman, dan sampai jumpa lain waktu!

Ingat, kalau butuh nasihat cinta, Dokter Cinta dapat dipercaya! Kirimkan surat berisi kegundahan anda ke Ruang Klub Surat Kabar!

Germany menghela nafas, dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Dia sedang menyesali nasib, ketika ia disadarkan oleh sebuah tepukan halus di punggungnya. Ia mendongak dan melihat Prussia sedang tersenyum cerah. Di tangannya ada dua gelas kosong dan samar-samar di belakang ada segalon penuh bir.

"Yo West! Kalau lagi down, mending minum ama kakak gantengmu ini!" katanya cerah.

"Se-sejak kapan?" Germany kaget melihat kakaknya tau-tau muncul di sini.

"Nggak penting! Nih, minum!" Prussia menyodorkan gelas yang penuh oleh bir.

"Ah, makasih." Germany hendak meminum bir tersebut, ketika menyadari ada cairan coklat kehitaman di dalemnya.

"Bruder, ini.. apa?" tanya Germany bingung.

"Kulihat kau down, jadi… mau mati bareng?" tanya Prussia getir sambil mengangkat botol bayg*n yang sudah nyaris habis.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

**XXX**

Di perpustakaan Gakuen Hetalia, terlihat England sedang berdiri di suatu lorong yang dipenuhi rak-rak tinggi berisi buku. Ia membaca setiap judul buku dan sedikit menunduk untuk melihat buku dari rak di bawahnya.

"Kamasutra, bukan.. Alice in Semaputland, bukan.. Herry Puter-Puter and the Half-Jelek Prince, bukan.. 51 Shades of Hitam Muda.. Ah! Ini dia!" England berkata puas dan mengambil sebuah buku dari rak. Ia berjalan ke sebuah meja dan duduk di kursi.

"Tak ada yang lebih baik selain melewatkan waktu istirahat dengan membaca buku dongeng.." gumamnya.

Dia membuka sampul buku yang berwarna hijau tua dan sambil melewatkan beberapa halaman pengantar penulis yang tidak penting (baginya) dan mulai membaca..

_Zaman dahulu kala, di suatu negeri yang jauh, hiduplah seorang janda yang tinggal bersama anak lelakinya. Sang janda mempunyai seorang anak lelaki yang meskipun tampan dan gagah, berpenampilan dekil karena bajunya sudah usang. Karena itu, ia dinamakan Maling Kusang._

_Mereka tinggal di sebuah desa bernama Wakatobi. Di desa tersebut, Maling Kusang dibenci karena ia sangat nakal dan suka mencuri. Suatu hari, ibunya yang hidup miskin bersamanya, didatangi oleh seorang wanita bernama Queen of Hearts. Queen of Hearts sangat marah karena handphonenya dicuri oleh Maling Kusang._

Sampai disini, England berhenti membaca. Alis tebalnya mengernyit dan ia mengecek sampul buku tersebut. Sampul polos berwarna hijau tua dan tulisan berwarna emas, 'THIEF KUSANG'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE'

"Tunggu bentar.. Kusang? Bukannya Kundang ya?" England teringat ketika Indonesia mendongeng di kelas sastra mengenai Maling Kundang yang durhaka pada ibunya.

"Terus Wakatobi kan di Sulawesi Tenggara, bukan Sumatra Barat! Ceritanya ngaco! Queen of Hearts dari dongeng mana lagi… dan mana ada HP di zaman dahulu kala?!" England berkata pelan, meskipun ia menjadi tertarik terhadap cerita tersebut.

_Ibu Maling Kusang berjanji akan menghukum dan mengusir Maling Kusang dari rumah. Rapunzel cukup puas dan kembali ke rumahnya. Ibu Maling Kusang sangat marah dan sedih mendengar perilaku putranya. Begitu Maling Kusang pulang, ibunya segera memanggilnya._

"_Maling Kusang.. kesini kamu." kata Ibu._

"_Aku capek, bu." kata Maling Kusang._

"_Capek? Capek karena mencuri, kan?! Kau mencuri HP Queen of Hearts!" teriak Ibunya marah._

"_HP Queen of Hearts itu Nokia 3310! Mana mungkin aku mau!" Maling Kusang membantah._

"_Jangan coba-coba bohong, anak muda! Sekarang, kamu keluar dari sini!" Ibunya berteriak dan mendorong Maling Kusang keliar rumah dan mengunci pintu ketika ia terjatuh di tanah. Maling Kusang menggedor-gedor pintu selama beberapa saat, kemudian menyerah dan memutuskan untuk berkelana ke dunia luar._

_Setelah berkelana tanpa perbekalan selama 2 minggu, Ia sampai di sebuah hutan. Di hutan itu, ada sebuah rumah kecil. Ia mengetuk pintu itu dan memohon kepada pemiliknya, seorang nenek tua dan gadis kecil berkerudung merah, untuk diperbolehkan menginap semalam. Kedua penghuni tersebut mengizinkan Maling Kusang untuk menginap dengan satu syarat yang akan mereka beri tahu keesokan harinya._

_Ketika Maling Kusang hendak berangkat, sang Nenek memanggilnya dan memohonnya untuk membebaskan seorang putri cantik jelita yang dikurung oleh seorang penyihir jahat._

_Maling Kusang mengiyakan, ia dibekali sepasang baju bangsawan, sebuah Nokia 3310, dan satu foto Justin Bibir. Setelah Maling Kusang mengucapkan terima kasih, ia segera berjalan makin jauh ke dalam hutan. Ia membuka peta yang diberi Kerudung Merah, dan melihat tulisan Kerudung Merah yang rapi._

"_Jalan lurus sampai bertemu Pohon Besar berbuah apel emas, lalu belok ke kanan. Ketika bertemu dengan danau berair jernih, belok ke kiri. Jalan terus mengikuti jalan yang berkelak-kelok hingga sampai ke pondok yang terasa familiar. Sampai berada di depan pondok tersebut, jangan lihat paragraf berikutnya"_

_Maling Kusang berjalan sesuai perintah yang tertulis. Ia baru sampai ke pondok yang terasa familiar dua hari setelahnya karena sangat jauh. Ia segera membaca paragraf berikutnya._

'_Selamat! Anda baru saja kena troll oleh Kerudung Merah yang kece! Pondok yang familiar itu adalah pondok yang anda pakai untuk menginap! Sekarang, berjalanlah terus ke barat sampai keluar dari hutan ini, lalu masuki hutan gelap setelah hutan ini. Jangan lihat paragraf selanjutnya."_

_Sambil menahan amarah, Maling Kusang kembali berjalan dengan langkah gontai melewati hutan. Sehari kemudian, sampailah ia ke Hutan Gelap. Ia memasuki hutan tersebut dan baru 20 menit, ia sudah tersesat. Ia membaca paragraf berikutnya._

"_Dimana, dimana, dimana, ku harus berjalan kemana? Berjalan terus ke timur, maka hutan akan berakhir. Ada sebuah desa disana dan ada bangunan putih megah di alun-alun. Masuki bangunan tersebut. Jangan lihat paragraf selanjutnya. "_

_3 hari kemudian, Maling Kusang sampai ke desa tersebut dan berjalan terus ke alun-alun. Ia melihat bangunan tersebut dan mengernyitkan dahinya._

"_Klinik.. Tong Seng?" katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia membuka kertas pemberian Kerudung Merah._

"_Dulu, saya suka banget ngetroll. Sekarang, saya makin suka ngetroll. Terima kasih, Klinik Tong Seng! Sekarang, hadap ke barat, lihat sebuah kastil batu yang megah? Di sanalah sang putri tertawan. Semoga berhasil!"_

_Maling Kusang menghela nafas, lalu berjalan ke arah kastil itu. Ia harus melewati Kolor Forest sebelum sampai ke kastil tersebut. Kolor Forest adalah sebuah hutan berwarna-warni dengan daun-daun di pohon yang menyerupai kolor. Di sana ada banyak jebakan ala kolor. Ada badai kolor, kolor hisap, kolor longsor, serta yang paling menakutkan… siluman banci yang hanya memakai kolor, lebih ganas daripada yang dari Lawang Park Forest._

_Tapi Maling Kusang yang pemberani mengalahkan mereka semua. Setalah menempuh perjalanan panjang yang berbahaya, ia akhirnya sampai di kastil tersebut. Ia membuka pintu kastil dan melangkah ke dalam._

_Kastil tersebut sangat indah dan megah. Tetapi, sebelum Maling Kusang sempat terkagum-terkagum, sang pemilik kastil, The Beast, muncul dalam sosoknya yang besar dan menakutkan. Tapi Maling Kusang tidak takut, ia tahu kalau ia melakukan sesuatu sesuai yang Nenek katakan, monster tersebut bisa berubah ke wujud aslinya._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di kastilku?" tanya The Beast dengan suara besarnya yang kasar._

"_Aku akan menyelamatkan Putri Snow White! Minggir kau, monster!" dengan gagah, Maling Kusang berkata._

"_Tidak akan! Rasakan ini! Kamehamechong!" teriak The Beast, dari tangannya keluar laser._

"_Rasakan ini!" Maling Kusang melempar foto Justin Bibir ke depan muka The Beast, otomatis ia menjadi histeris._

"_Rasakan Badai Kolor!" jeritnya, seraya berusaha membakar foto tersebut ke perapian._

"_Hyat!" Maling Kusang menghindar dengan menaiki elang yang tiba-tiba muncul. The Beast tidak mau kalah, ia segera naik sebuah naga._

"_Balas aku kalau bisa, Maling Kusang!" The Beast meremehkan._

"_Moe Moe Kyun: Combo Elang Indo****!" Maling Kusang membalas, naga dengan graphic memprihatikan yang dinaiki The Beast hancur, sementara Elangnya kehabisan tenaga dan menghilang. Serangan itu mengenai The Beast sedikit._

"_Beraninya!" The Beast berkata dengan geram. Ia berlari mendekati Maling Kusang yang hanya berdiam diri di tempat ia berpijak. Ia sudah bersiap melakukan apa yang diajarkan oleh Nenek. Ketika The Beast mendekat, Maling Kusang sudah siap mempraktekkan pelajaran tersebut._

"_INI SENJATAMU KAAN?!" teriak Maling Kusang lantang sambil menghentak-hentakkan tanah._

_Ajaib! Tiba-tiba saja tubuh The Beast mengecil dan muncul sosok seorang perempuan. Maling Kusang terkesiap melihat wujudnya._

"_Queen of Hearts?" katanya tidak percaya. Itu adalah wanita yang membuatnya diusir dan bertemu dengan siluman banci kolor!_

"_Ya!" katanya dengan licik._

"_Kenapa kau menyandera sang putri?" tanya Maling Kusang heran._

"_Kau tidak perlu tahu.. yang jelas aku akam membebaskannya jika HP Nokia 3310 punyaku dikembalikan, pencuri nakal!"_

_Baru saja Maling Kusang hendak membantah. tetapi, ia langsung ingat dengan apa yang dibawanya. Ia menyerahkannya, dengan sebuah ide terbersit di benaknya._

"_Aku akan memberikannya padamu, tapi kau harus benar-benar berjanji kalau kau akan menyerahkan sang putri!" kata Maling Kusang sambil berjalan di pinggir ruangan, memagumi furnitur-furnitur indah._

"_Aku berjanji, jika au tidak menepatinya aku akan terbakar." kata Queen of Hearts bersungguh-sungguh, "Kembalikan HPku!"_

"_Sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya, ketika kita bertarung, kenapa ruangan ini tidak hancur?" tanya Maling Kusang._

"_Ruangan ini diperkuat dengan sihir, tak mungkin hancur." katanya._

"_Oh.." Maling Kusang mendekati lukisan besar di dekat tangga, ia berbalik menghadap Queen of Hearts._

"_Mana HPku?"tanya Queen of Hearts dongkol._

"_Nih." Maling Kusang melempar HP tersebut ke Queen of Hearts, yang letaknya kira-kira 7 meter darinya._

"_Jangan dielmpar! Kalau jatuh bisa mele-" terlambat, HP tersebut sudah menyentuh tanah dan meledak. Queen of Hearts terkena ledakan._

_Sementara itu, Maling Kusang sudah berlari menyusuri lorong lantai dua. Ketika ia melemparkan HP tersebut, ia langsung berlari menaiki tangga secepat mungkin dan untungnya selamat dari ledakan._

_Dia menjelajahi kastil tersebut dan membuka setiap pintu. Ia sampai di pintu terakhir di lantai teratas menara. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dan menemukan Putri Snow White yang sedang meringkuk di kasur._

_Maling Kusang mendekati sang putri. Sang putri yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang mendongak dan ketika melihat wajah satu sama lain. Secara tidak lazim dan tidak masuk akal, mereka jatuh cinta._

_Maling Kusang membawa sang putri ke kerajaannya dan mereka menikah. Mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya._

"Ceritanya absurd, kagak mirip Maling Kundang sama sekali.." kata England.

_Selama-lamanya, sampai negara api menyerang._

_Kagak lah._

_Sampai sang putri menanyakan tentang keluarga dan tempat asal Maling Kusang. Maling Kusang yang dendam pada ibunya dan desanya, memutuskan untuk diam saja. Sayangnya dang putri tidak menyerah, ia meminta agen khususnya, Cinderella, untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai Maling Kusang._

_Cinderella berkelana untuk mendapatkan informasi, terus dan terus, sampai sampai ke Desa Wakatobi. Di sana ia menemukan informasi dan reputasi Maling. Cinderella segera pulang dan menyampaikan hal tersebut kepada majikannya._

_Snow White meminta Maling Kusang mengantarnya kesana. Maling pada mulanya menolak, tapi akhirnya ia setuju. Mereka mengarungi samudra dan akhirnya sampai ke Wakatobi._

_Begitu Maling dan Snow White mendarat, para warga yang melihat langsung gempar. Mereka tidak menyangka Maling Kusang akan pulang dengan istri yang cantik dalam keadaan bergelimang harta dan termasuk anggot kerajaan._

_Para warga segera mendatangi ibu Maling Kusang dan membawanya ke hadapan Maling Kundang dan istrinya yang sedang berjalan-jaln di alun-alun desa._

"_Maling.. Maling.. kamu sudah kaya ya, sekarang.. " kata ibunya bangga._

"_Siapakah anda, nenek tua?" tanya Snow White sopan._

"_Aku Ibu Maling Kusang. Apakah kamu istrinya? Kamu sangat cantik.."_

"_Terima kasih.. Maling, ayo, beri salam pada ibumu." kata Snow White._

"_Ibu? Ibu apa? Aku tak punya ibu yang tua dan jelek seperti ini, seperti yang kubilang, aku hidup sendiri!" kata Maling kesal._

"_DASAR ANAK TAK TAHU DIUNTUNG! AKU KUTUK KAU JADI BATU!" Ibunya berkata murka._

"_Maaf, bu! Aku cuma bercanda! Lagi pula, kau kan dulu mengusirku, baru ketika aku kaya kau mengakuiku.." Maling Kusang bersujud di depan ibunya, memohon ampunan. Tapi terlambat sudah, nasi sudah menjadi dubur._

_Maling Kusang tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya, ia sekarang telah menjadi batu yang berwujud seseorang yang sedong bersujud._

_PESAN MORAL: Berobatlah ke Klinik Tong Seng jika badan anda menjadi batu. Begini testimoni salah seorang pelanggan kami:_

"_Sebelum memakai Tong Seng, badan saya batu. Tapi setelah memakai Tong Seng, saya malah menjadi batu nisan. Terima kasih Ting Fang!" Pak MK dari Wakatobi._

"Sama aja endingnya." England berkata dengan muka ketika seseorang sedang bertemu Excalibur dari Soul Eater.

"Ah! Gue lupa, gue kan harus nyiapin peralatan praktek IPA!" England segera berdiri dan keluar ke perpustakaan. Ia meninggalkan buku tersebut di meja.

"England baca apa ya, serius amat.." Indonesia yang dari tadi mencoba baca Kamasutra di sudut mendekati buku yang baru saja ditinggalkan England. Begitu ia melihat judulnya, mukanya memucat.

"Crap, ini kan buku berisi Chuunibyou gue!"

**TBC**

Beh, pendek ye? Cuma 3 cerita doang.. Yah, bodo lah! Sori kalau gak lucu, author lagi garing (meskipun tiap ceritanya emang garing) Buat **Hagane Giita-Pyoon-san**, ini pesanannya.. maaf kalau jelek!

Inspirasi saya adalah, cerita pertama dari **Hagane Giita-Pyoon-san** dan konsep Yuusha-Maou dateng dari Maoyuu Maou Yuusha dan Hataraku Maou-sama. Ucapan Arya Wiguna saya dapet dari FB temen saya (thanks berat, bray!) Cerita kedua dapet ketika saya baca majalah. Cerita ketiga itu terinspirasi dari skrip drama yang saya dapet. Saya hiperbola-in sih, tapi Maling Kusang and Snow White's love story, pencurian HP bener-bener terjadi. Coba tebak.. saya jadi Maling Kusang.. harus ngecrossdress deh..

Negara gue ternyata punya chuunibyou..

Buat yang penasaran sama apaan sih chuunibyou itu, gini nih artinya.. Chuunibyou itu artinya eight grader syndrome atau sindrom anak kelas delapan atau kelas 2 SMP. Fenomana ini lazim di Jepang dan diyakini normal buat anak-anak yang sedang transisi ke masa dewasa. Ada 3 tipe secara garis besar. Ada tipe DQN (dokyun) artinya dia sengaja jadi antisosial biar dianggap keren (aslinya kagak), ada juga tipe subculture. Yang kena ini biasanya suka sama subkultur yang peminatnya gak banyak sengaja biar dianggap keren atau beda, padahal belum tentu suka. Ada juga tipe jaou-shingan atau evil eye, jadi yang kena pure-pura punya kekuatan magic atau supernatural, padahal kagak (twist: semua anime dengan karakter utamanya umur 14 tahun sebenernya sedang mengalami chuunibyou Jaou-shingan). Kalau ada yang mau anime dengan sindrom anak kelas delapan, bisa coba Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! isinya chuunibyou tipe jaou-shingan. Nah, kalau Indonesia juga punyanya jaou-shingan, tapi kali ini dia mengaliaskan dirinya sebagai Maling Kusang. Jadi cerita ketiga itu full imajinasi Indonesia. Kenapa buku bersis chuunibyounya ada di perpus, biar waktu yang jawab, kawan..

Saya pengen hiatus lebih lama, tapi nulis fic lebih enak, so fuck this. Saya selese hiatus! Cepet banget yeh?

Naa, sekarang kita balas review yah?

**N and S and F-san:** Boleh dong! Jangan tanya saya, saya masih amatir.. ok, terima kasih udah kasih tahu saya! Semoga chapter ini gak ada lagi yah (nggak terlalu yakin juga, ini kan saya, si typo master) Thanks sudi ketawa! Jampi-jampi yang saya ucapkan cuma "true story, true story nih buat gue".. Ganbatte! Yosh, diapdet! Kembali ketawa yah!

**Hagane Giita-Pyoon-san:** THANKS UDAH NGAKAK! Ahahaha, benarkah? Itu teru setori semua loh.. Boleh lah! Saya amat terbuka dengan request! Siph! Ini udah, bagus gak? Haha, semangat! Saya juga mau UN.. yah, yang penting sekarang udah selese! Agy, agy *apaan sih, manja*! Oke, sudah! Ngakak lagi ya!

**aster-bunny-bee-san:** Prussia bejat.. nyolong rambutan.. tak ada yang tahu *ikutan histeris*! Kalau Indo disini cewek.. itu akan jadi sebuah kejutan.. *Patrick mode:on* No prob, kok! Salam kenal too!  
Namanya juga businessman, harus selalu siap dengan keadaan genting! Saya juga suka usulnya, huh, dasar Finland *disiksa Hanatamago* mereka bingung, kenapa mangga mereka gk mau berbuah karena pake rhizoma jadinya ngomongin cara pencangkokkan mangga biar berbuah deh. No, no, saya yang arigatou sekali dengan review ini. Kembali lagi!

**No. Looking.-san:** Halo, halo! THANK YOU! Untungnya, cambukan iblis UN udah selese.. saya juga masih mau berenang di Ancol *menjerit* Saya tersanjing- eh, tersanjung.. saya juga tebak-tebakan.. Temen anda layak dapet nobel dengan jawaban itu.. Ok, terima kasih masukannya! Saya prihatin sekali.. kalau saya disuruh makan sampah, kejamnya! Saya juga pernah ama temen-temen, gila, pengen saya tonjokkin satu-satu.. Terima kasih pujiannya, anda terlalu baik buat orang tak berbakat kayak saya.. Pengalaman anda awesome banget.. gimana caranya anda selamat? Apakah utusan Dewi Tisu dateng juga? Siap! Kembali lagi dan tetap ngakak!

**Wortel Hitam-san: **Halo! Boleh dong, Wortel-san (boleh?)! SAYA PUNYA SILENT LEADER, EMAKK! Saya tersanjung.. salam kenal *wink ala banci, tolong jangan takut* Thanks! saya senyum-senyum baca ini.. pokoknya terima kasih! Saya udah waswas bagian itu, takut-takut dilaser Kak Seto.. Itu rahasia Gundem, lebih baik kita tak pernah tahu *mode serius* Thanks ats favnya! Kembali lagi untuk tertawa kesetanan ya!

Saya kira itu aja, dan sampai jumpa lain waktu!


End file.
